


Silent Soul

by RedInkat



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst and Feels, Depression, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedInkat/pseuds/RedInkat
Summary: A mission ends badly for Pete and Myka, the results of which may change both their lives forever; namely Pete's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 is © SyFy and the show’s creator(s). No copyright infringement is intended whatsoever nor is any profit being made from this fanfic; i.e. it is purely non-profit.  
> Spoilers: Set sometime during Season 3.

Silent Soul   
By Christie Redfield

***

**Dublin, Ireland.**

Metal creaked noisily as heavily booted feet landed upon the catwalk, chains clanking as Pete leapt across the gap, his hands frantically grasping at the metal handrails as he pulled himself up, sparks sprayed his face, smoke choked his lungs.

"HOLD IT ASSHOLE!" He barked.

The hooded figure darted ahead of him, sliding under a guard rail with ease, the platform bounced below his feet as he dropped down, boots clanging on the metal.

Pete abandoned his black windbreaker as it caught on a piece of jagged pipe as he dove under the guard rail, rolling onto his side as he jumped back to his feet. Sparks from the machinery glittered around him in a dizzying light show, his heart pounded in his ears, adrenaline soaring. From a distance he spotted his prey and once again the chase was on.

"Not this time," he ground out through gritted teeth.

The catwalk shook under foot as he ran, his anger seared. Too many close calls. Too many times this rat bastard had managed to slip away. Not today though, not today.

Callused hands gripped the metal railing as he flung his body over the edge, his eyes narrowed as he spotted his partner clambering up the metal steps, her long dark hair fell into her eyes as she climbed up onto the catwalk.

"Did we," she breathed.

"There," Answered Pete.

"Loop around,"

"Got it," she replied.

Frantically Pete jumped onto an overhead emergency ladder and lifted himself upwards, his muscles aching from exertion. Down below he spotted their perp, glancing around for the two agents as he prepared to make his escape.

Roaring Pete leapt down onto his back, sending them both toppling to the metal grate with a hard thud. Fists flew as the men tousled and it wasn't long before they were both back on their feet, locked in battle.

The man backhanded Pete, breaking his nose and drawing blood, the male agent paid the injury little heed and slammed a right cross to his face coupled with a knee to the ribs. The man whipped out a pistol and smashed Pete with the butt end to the face. Wildly he aimed it at Pete before he turned the other way and spotted the female agent headed straight for them.

"NO!" Pete screamed as he dove into the line fire taking two rounds to the chest as he shoved Myka out of harms way. He fumbled for the Tesla and pointed the device shakily at the man and fired off a bolt of lightning as the man shot at Pete again. For several seconds time stood still as the man fell to the catwalk just in time for Myka to turn around and watch as her partner, toppled backwards like a limp ragdoll onto the level down below, blood gushing from a bullet wound to his neck.

"PETE!!!"

Wispy green curls of smoke snaked past her feet, the air crackled with electricity accompanied by a muted splash of water as she raced to the edge, just in time to see Pete's body sink below the crackling green water's surface.

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

"PETE NO!!!"

Myka sat bolt upright in the hospital chair, her heart racing, eyes wide as she frantically searched the room. She exhaled loudly as she turned towards the bed, unaware that she had been holding her breath. Shakily she clasped her hand over Pete's hand as she searched his face; his eyes were closed, his breathing slow and steady.

"Hey you, you better wake up now so I can I kick your ass." said Myka, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Don't you dare die on me," She sputtered.

Her body shook as she rested her head atop their joined hands, tears moistening her eyes as they poured down her cheeks.

Outside the room came a loud crash, prompting her to lift her head; it was Claudia, Jinks, and Artie. They stumbled into the room like a gaggle of geese, arms flapping in every direction as Claudia dragged in a reluctant Artie by the collar of his coat. Jinks jammed his hands into his pockets and fixated his sight on the ceiling before he finally gave in and attempted to separate the pair. Claudia was the first to speak.

"Any, any change?" she asked nervously.

Myka shook her head, "Nothing, he's still out of it."

Artie stepped towards the bed reluctantly, "Oh Peter, I'm so so sorry,"

"It's not your fault, Artie," said Myka as she grasped hold of his hand. "Pete is a Warehouse Agent, he knows the risks that come with the job, and he risked his life to save mine. Please don't blame this on yourself."

Artie stared back at Myka remorsefully, "I should have known the danger that I was putting you both in, I should have know that damned thing was in there."

"The thing Pete fell into?" said Claudia.

Artie nodded grimly, "Bran's Cauldron. It came from Celtic Mythology, supposedly it could bring fallen warriors back from the dead, but..."

"DAMMIT PETE SNAP OUT OF IT!" Artie hollered as he slammed his hands on the bedside railing.

Pete sat up straight in bed, coughing as he gasped for air, startling the group. He sat hunched over as he continued coughing, almost as though he was learning how to breathe again.

"Artie?! Is he?!" said Myka.

Claudia and Steve bolted for the door and flagged down nurses.

"It's okay, it's okay! I think he's breathing on his own!" said Artie. "Pete! Pete do you know where you are? Do you recognize me, do you recognize Myka?!"

Claudia and Steve rushed back into the room accompanied by a nurse with a respirator. Myka waved them off, "It's okay, we don't need it, he's fine now." The nurse nodded and walked away with the respirator.

Pete sat up slowly as his breathing evened out and he looked at the IV in his arm in confusion. He frowned as he stared at his arm and attempted to pull out the IV. Myka stopped him, "Hey hey, stop don't do that." He stilled his movements and looked into her eyes, saying nothing. "We need to get you checked out first then we can go home okay?"

Pete nodded, the action made him wince in pain and he placed a hand on his neck and found a heavy gauze bandage. Wordlessly he ripped off the bandage and his teammates froze in shock. Pete mouthed the word "What?" and looked at his friends in confusion.  
"What?" he mouthed the word again, and then realized he had produced nothing but dead air. Horrified his hands went to his throat and he pawed at his mouth. Fearfully he locked his gaze on Artie.

"Artie, what's going on? Why can't he speak?" asked Myka.

"And I thought he was shot in the neck?" added Claudia.

"The Cauldron," whispered Artie. "Bran was the Celtic God of Regeneration. Fallen warriors that were placed into the Cauldron came back to life completely healed, but they lost something in the process; the ability to speak."

"Looks like we finally found a way to shut you up Pete," said Claudia.

"But can he be restored? Can his voice be restored?" asked Myka.

Artie shook his head sadly, "I have no idea. We could trying dousing the Cauldron with neutralizer to see if it will do anything but I'm thinking that the only thing that will do is render the artifact ineffective."

"If we neutralize the Cauldron, won't it kill Pete?" asked Jinks.

"No, no, no. Artie you can't, you won't!" said Myka.

"It'll be alright! The only thing that should-will do is make the artifact unable to produce any more mute warriors, whether or not it restores Pete's voice is another story."

Pete looked to the group and frantically began making motions with his hands, his lips moving despite his current lack of speech.

"Now what?" asked Claudia.

"He's scared, frustrated." Myka walked over to the side of the bed and grasped Pete's hands in hers. "Pete, Pete look at me," Myka gestured towards her mouth, "We will find a way to fix this, I promise."

"Promise?" Pete mouthed as he signed.

Myka nodded, "Promise."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remaining chapters will be posted in the coming days. Please be patient and thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words written in Italics alone indicate character thoughts. "Italics" written with quotations indicate mouthed/signed dialogue. I couldn't find anything anywhere about whether or not Pete knows how to use Sign Language but considering that his sister is deaf and she taught him how to read lips I didn't think that it would be too big of a stretch. That and he is much smarter than some people give him credit for.

***

Not long after being released from the hospital Pete and Myka hopped on the first flight available back to the United States. Artie, Jinks, and Claudia worked to secure Bran's Cauldron and prepped it for transport back to the Warehouse, with the aid of Mrs. Frederic and the Regents, and a cargo jet. Eight hours later and Bran's Cauldron was being wheeled inside the Warehouse, and into quarantine.

The agents learned firsthand how a large artifact was neutralized; or rather attempted to be neutralized. Dressed in purple hazmat suits the artifact was wheeled into an enclosed area and then hit with a high pressure neutralizer spray from firehoses. The cauldron sent a shower of sparks everywhere as it was hosed down, crackling with electricity as it lit up the room. Artie eventually turned the hose off after determining that the stubborn pot would not let up. It was a bifurcated artifact. It had to be.

Artie grumbled as he climbed the stairs to his office, Pete and Myka trailing behind him. Claudia sat at the computer busily clacking away on the keyboard. Pete plopped into the leather armchair in the office dolefully, wringing his hands together anxiously as he rocked on his heels. He had been hoping that neutralizing the Cauldron would restore his voice and yet here he was as silent as death itself.

Myka chewed on her lip as she watched Pete; it was unnerving being around a now mute version of her normally boisterous partner, in this condition he reminded her of a mime or perhaps more appropriately a sad clown. The only thing missing was the dark dreary makeup.

A loud crash broke Myka's reverie as Artie stepped out of an adjoining room an armful of books in tow. Dumping the books on the table Artie passed one out to Myka, Claudia, and Jinks.

"The Cauldron belonged to Bran, so maybe it's his head that goes with it." Artie flipped open a book. Claudia visibly gulped.

"His head?!"

Artie nodded not missing a beat. "Bran got shot in the foot in battle with a poisoned dart, before he died he told his men to cut off his head and bury it up on Gwynfyrn; The White Mount, some wish-wash about it being a protective talisman against future invaders which led to him losing his head in the first place. Anyway the seven men who survived the battle were said to live for many, many, many years..."

"And the head?" Claudia piped up.

"The head was very much alive until they reached Gwynfyrn, talking and singing joyously." Stated Artie nonchalantly, at his remark Claudia dropped her book and held up her hands.

"That's it! I'm done! I'm not searching for a crazy talking head!"

"His head talked?! Even after being detached from his body?!" Interrupted Jinks.

Artie rolled his eyes and at this point Myka interceded.

"Okay all craziness aside do you think Bran's Head is needed to neutralize the Cauldron?"

Artie pinched the bridge of his nose and adjusted his glasses. "In theory yes it should render the Cauldron useless and hopefully reverse the effects of Pete's current condition."

"Do we even have Bran's head?"

"We don't even have Bran's Horn." Said Artie.

"Horn? What was this guy a mythical trollbeast or something?"

Artie shook his head at Claudia's remark. "No no, the Horn of Bran is an item said to possess healing properties of the magical kind, think of it as a pocket version of the Cauldron. And I know what you're thinking but the answer is no; it only works on physical wounds like a cut or a gunshot. It wouldn't do a thing for Pete."

"So find the head, help Pete." Stated Myka.

"Precisely." Finished Artie.

A loud tapping on the floor drew the groups attention to the man in question and Pete gestured with his hands clearly having questions of his own.

"Communicating with him like this is going to be really, really, _really_ difficult." Claudia inhaled sharply, holding back her tears.

"He says wherever we're going he's coming with us." Myka translated as she turned towards the group before she turned back to Pete.

"You can understand him?" Artie watched Myka sign back to Pete.

"I spent the entire flight studying sign language, so far I've only got the basics down."

"You seem to have little to no difficulty understanding him." Artie complimented her.

"He's my partner; I know his every quirk, right now I can tell you he's being cheeky. Knock it off Pete!" She scolded him as he flashed her an obscene gesture and she rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You're impossible." Pete only grinned back at her.

"What's he saying now? He's not making fun of my eyebrows again is he?" Artie asked her grumpily. "I hope he's not going on about Vanes-Doctor Calder again." Pete chortled or at the very least made a noise and movement resembling laughter.

"It's definitely about Vanessa." Claudia chuckled and Jinks nodded. "She's telling the truth."

"Oh for God's sake, look in spite of this, I'm afraid we are still at a disadvantage. Pete won't be able to communicate with you out in the field, which means..."

"He's stuck here?" Myka translated for Pete.

Artie nodded. "It's far too great a risk, there's no telling what will happen if he were to come in direct contact with Bran's Head. For all we know he could experience great euphoria or or or fall into a violent rage. He. Has. To. Stay. Here."

Pete stood up and shook his head in disagreement. His eyes darkened with determination as he moved to stand between Artie and Myka, his stance challenging. Artie stood his ground as he stared Pete in the eyes.

"Did you not hear a single word I said?! You. Can't. GO!"

Furiously Pete began signing back to Artie, mouthing the words as he formed them with his hands.

"Pete says anywhere I go he goes..." Myka frowned as she struggled to keep up with Pete as he moved his hands rapidly and she scoffed as she pieced the words together. "...He says he's obligated to protect me, Pete what?!" Myka stepped between her partner and her boss and grabbed Pete by the shoulders, forcing him to look directly into her eyes. "How are you going to protect me if we can't communicate in the field? If you can't communicate with any of us?"

Pete closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. He stepped backwards and waved his hands up in defeat. _"Forget it, just forget I said anything."_ He mouthed to her. Before she had a chance to respond Pete turned and pushed open the door to the umbilicus and the door slammed shut behind him.

  
***

Over the next three weeks a change had begun to take place. Myka buried herself in her books in the hopes of finding a way to help Pete, and Pete...who was now confined to the B&B and the Warehouse drew into himself.

They had managed to eventually to retrieve Bran's Head and the minute it had made contact with the Cauldron the pot cracked in half rendering the other artifact useless. The Head was now silent and yet, so still was Pete. The mission had been all for naught. Oh sure now no one would be able to make an army of silent super-soldiers but Pete? He had been robbed of not only his voice but also his persona. Gone were the crazy singalongs, his oh so familiar greeting that everyone had come to love and the crass over the top jokes he so joyously delighted in telling fell silent. And so he retreated to his hideaway in the Warehouse, closing himself off from the world and his family.

Myka tiptoed quietly towards said hideaway, loud music blared from within, Pete's favorite band _Tool_ if she had to guess. She pushed the tarp back and found him sitting on a workout bench clad in only a pair of black gym shorts, a massive dumbbell in each hand. Myka gaped at the weights as she took note of their amount; 55lbs. She licked her lips absentmindedly as she watched him curl his biceps, his hardened muscles glistened with sweat. Pete had started pumping iron not long after she had left the Warehouse, and now all his hard work was beginning to show. Namely in the form of taut, tight, powerful muscles. She jumped as he glanced her way and he promptly dropped the weights with a loud thud and turned off the music.

_"Hey Mykes, what's up?"_ He mouthed to her as he grabbed a workout towel.

She studied him silently for several moments noting that his hair was getting longer and shaggier. His youthful features hidden by a bushy beard. Put the two together and he looked like an old dog.

_"Mykes?"_ He asked her again this time signing the words to her. Super-genius Myka Bering had managed to pick up sign language fairly quickly and with little difficulty. She had been learning lipreading with his aid though even with her own special knowledge of his own special language he knew that it was not the easiest thing that anyone could pick up and learn.

Myka shook her head. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Pete scoffed and shook his head. _"Like I keep telling you and everyone else I'm fine, I just need time to work through this."_ He signed.

"Don't lie to me, you're not fine and I know it, look at you when was the last time you even shaved?" She argued. Pete raised his gaze and stared back at her dead on.

_"Just don't okay, don't worry about it. I'm fine. I don't need you worrying about me."_

His words cut deep like a hot knife and she pressed her lips together hard.

"Fine, you don't want my help then I'll just leave you to figure it out on your own because obviously that's going oh so well for you." She laughed bitterly. "I will tell you one thing before I leave and that is I will never stop worrying about you even if it kills me. If you can find the courage to ask me for my help? Come find me."

Pete moved to sign back to her but she had already turned around and he could only watch helplessly numb with grief as she walked away.

***


	4. Chapter 4

***

The interior of the SUV was quiet as Myka drove, Pete sat in the passenger seat opposite her staring at the blur of trees outside.

_Earlier that week..._

"Artie I'm telling you he's getting worse and I think it's starting to rub off on Myka, they need some time off."

Artie smacked his hand on the desk as he stared back at Claudia.

"They don't have time to take time off! I don't have time!" He shouted back at her as he gathered up a handful of papers from his desk and shook them noisily at her. "Have you seen the mountain of paperwork I'm dealing with here? Because guess what?! It's still growing!!"

The office door creaked as it opened and in strode Myka and Pete, covered from head to toe in purple neutralizer. Neither of them was in a pleasant mode, purple goo flied in every direction as they argued with each other standing toe to toe.

"You see what I mean!?" Claudia gestured towards the pair dramatically. "This, this is what I'm talking about. Pete's "negative energy"? It's starting to affect the surrounding artifacts! Why do you think that I upgraded the sprinkler system in the first place?!" Claudia argued as Artie pulled off his glasses.

"Could this day...get any worse!?" He bellowed out loud.

As if on cue the door to the umbilicus beeped and in walked the Warehouse's own resident Doctor and as far as Claudia was concerned, love of Artie's life, Vanessa Caldwell. She frowned as she stepped inside taking in the scene that was playing out before her.

"Have I come at a bad time?" She asked as her eyes jumped from Claudia and Artie to the goo covered Pete and Myka.

Before Artie had the chance to get a word Claudia sprung towards Vanessa and grabbed her hands in her heavily ringed fingers.

"Vanessa please, you have to tell Artie to give Pete and Myka some time off, we had a small thunderstorm in here earlier and Grumps over there isn't convinced that he can afford to give them time off." She spouted off in a single breath.

Vanessa stared at her wide-eyed. "Okay. Can you run that by me again, slowly?"

Claudia exhaled loudly.

"She thinks that Pete is giving off a greater amount of negative energy than usual that in turn is causing the surrounding artifacts to misbehave in a violent matter." Myka answered for her. "And as you can see, it's starting to happen more often."

"Arthur," asked Vanessa in a warning tone. "Is this true?"

Sighing heavily Artie nodded. "It is. I didn't want to believe it but it has been getting worse. The disturbances started out as small; artifacts would go missing only to later reappear in a different spot."

"And today the storms started." Myka bit her lip. "Before that when I would be with Pete boxes near us would start shaking uncontrollably."

"Hence the reason you're both saturated in neutralizer."

Myka nodded meekly. "Today was definitely the worst."

Vanessa shook her head as she stared at the pair. "We need to place you both on extended medical leave immediately. Place you as far away from the Warehouse as possible until Pete's condition improves." Artie opened his mouth to speak up but was immediately silenced with a stern glare from Claudia.

"Myka," Vanessa continued, "I want you to stay with Pete, you may not have been affected by the artifact directly but it's clear to me that Pete's current condition is affecting you indirectly."

"How exactly do we improve Pete's condition?" Claudia piped up as she raised her hand in question.

"Rest. And plenty of it."

***

**Kingsbury County**   
**South Dakota**   
**Lake Thompson**

The roads grew narrower and the foliage thicker as they drove closer to their destination. Myka glanced at the map briefly before she turned down an even narrower path and the ground turned to gravel. The gravel crunched loudly under the tires as she drove, ever grateful for four-wheel drive. She breathed a sigh of relief as a two-story cabin came into view.

"We made it! Oh thank God." She exclaimed as she turned off the car's ignition. She nudged Pete's arm and he stirred and stretched in his seat yawning. He had fallen asleep on the drive here. It made Myka wonder if he had been sleeping at all lately.

"Come on sleepyhead let's grab our stuff,"

Pete pushed open the passenger door and climbed out moving to the rear of the SUV's hatch. He had packed lightly, a duffel bag with the basic essentials, clothes and comic books in his case. Myka pulled out her own duffel bag along with a travel tote. They would come back outside for the groceries shortly. Myka was glad they had decided to stop on the way up to the cabin, according to the map the nearest shopping center was two hours away, nearly twice the drive back home in the Badlands from Univille.

Myka's eyes widened with awe as she climbed up the back deck leading inside the cabin. It was beautiful. The main foyer had a staircase leading up to the second floor from where she could see it looked this was where the main bedroom and bathroom was along with a smaller living room area that overlooked the first floor. In the main foyer to her left was a laundry room and to her right was the kitchen. The kitchen itself had an island set in the middle that housed the stove along with some stools where people could sit and eat close by. The dining area had a small square table with four chairs. The living room itself was the most impressive. A large fireplace sat in front of a big comfy looking leather sofa with an equally large flat-screen sitting nearby nestled between two massive bookcases. Right next to the fireplace was a sliding screen door that led outside to a secluded area close to the lake itself. A fire-pit sat untouched as a hammock swung lazily between the trees. It was like something out of a travel brochure.

Pete nodded in appreciation as he admired an old fishing pole. Myka smiled. Maybe this would be just what he needed.

She nudged Pete's elbow and nodded at the stairs. "Let's go see the rest of the cabin." Pete nodded and watched Myka briefly as she ascended the stairs. He was already on the verge of going stir-crazy back at the Warehouse working in the background, how long would it be before he sunk deeper into his depression out here as he contemplated his existence? The floorboards groaned and drew his attention back to the staircase and his breath caught in his throat as his eyes settled on Myka's perfect ass as she climbed the stairs.

Pete pressed his lips together tightly and cursed and thanked the creator of skinny jeans.

"Coming?"

Pete grabbed the railing of the staircase tightly and climbed the stairs to the second floor. The wood creaked noisily underfoot as he stepped into the larger of the two upstairs bedrooms. Roomy was an understatement. In the room's center sat a poster bed big enough for four people to sleep in comfortably. The headboard and the footboards were intricately carved in oak in a gated style.

_Perfect for all kinds of fun and games._ His brain taunted him.

A dozen or more pillows sat atop a fluffy and inviting quilted bedspread. At the foot of the bed Pete spied a massive trunk, next to which stood a towering oak dresser and an oversized lounge chair. Two oak nightstands sat opposite on either side of the bed.

Myka plunked herself down on the bed and she stretched out her arms over her head as she laid back.

"This bed is so soft, I bet it's like sleeping on a cloud."

Pete nodded weakly as his eyes raked over her form; her t-shirt had rode up and exposed her lithe, toned stomach to him. Pete gulped loudly and Myka opened her eyes as he signed to her.

_"I'll take the other bedroom, this one seems too small for me."_

"Are you sure, you haven't even looked at it yet?"

Pete shook his head. _"It's cool."_

"Suit yourself," Myka got back to her feet and brushed past Pete. "Come on we still to have bring in the groceries." Wordlessly Pete walked down the hall to the smaller bedroom and tossed his duffel bag inside. Hurriedly he trotted down the stairs to meet Myka by the SUV and contemplated a dip in the lake first to cool off. He was sure he'd be needing several visits if this was how the rest of their time here was to play out. All alone. In the woods. In a beautiful cabin lakeside with his equally beautiful partner.

_I'm in Hell._


	5. Chapter 5

***

As soon the groceries were put away Pete stepped outside while Myka went back upstairs and unpacked. The sunlight glimmered across the lake's surface as the wind blew softly in the late summer air. Pete closed his eyes as the sun cast its glow upon him and he listened to the trees as they rustled in the wind. He hated to admit it but it was damned peaceful out here. A fly buzzed noisily past him and the spell was broken as he smacked his face. He rubbed his thick beard thoughtfully, between the heat and the bugs he'd probably finally do away with it, as far as Myka was concerned he could've easily passed for a local mountain man.

His eyes landed on a pile of logs that sat nearby on a tree stump, an ax embedded in its surface. Briefly, visions of his ex-girlfriend Kelly Hernandez flashed through his mind as she stalked towards him hatchet in hand. He was grateful Claudia showed up when she did that day; any longer on that table he would have been the first man to have been neutered alive. Well one of them anyway.

 _Thanks a lot HG._ He mused sardonically.

Still it would be a good way to pass the time and take his mind off other things at present. Pete picked up ax and hefted it in his hands before he placed a log on the stump and took his first swing. He smiled as the log split in half neatly before he grabbed another and repeated the process.

Myka tossed her now empty duffel bag into the corner of her bedroom with a satisfied sigh. She had finally finished unpacking. Which more importantly meant that she could relax until it all had to be packed up again.

Whenever that might be.

She pushed back the curtain on the bayside window to her room as she looked outside, her eyes first landed on the lake and then drifted to the sound of logs being split. Pete stood over a tree stump an ax in his hands. He sunk the ax blade into the stump as he paused in his work and mopped the sweat from his face with his shirt. Myka's pulse quickened as he pulled his shirt off and exposed tight, hard muscles covered in sweat. No doubt about it, he had a very nice build; big, buff, and beefy. She'd been lying when she scoffed at the two of them all snuggled up to each other in Artie's bed months ago on the Spectral Durometer. No sane woman alive wouldn't mind waking up to a sexy beast like that every morning.

_Shit!_

Myka's back collided with the edge of the footboard, her heart pounded in her chest.

_He didn't see me. He didn't see me. Oh fuck he saw me._

Myka exhaled loudly as she willed her heart to slow.

_Aaaaand he probably saw that long line of drool that was dangling from your lips._

She pressed her lips together tightly and suddenly thought of his mouth and how he always sucked at his fingers after he ate being such a messy eater.

_Get it together! You remember why you came up here don't you?_

Myka let out an exasperated groan and fell backwards on the bed. She rolled onto her side and picked up one of the books she had brought with her and flipped it open. Maybe if she tried reading that would help to take her mind off things. She and Pete already lived in close proximity to each other back at the B&B, which had more space mind you, and now here they were in a cozy little cabin alone together. The only way this situation could get any worse would be if some guy dressed as Jason Voorhees possessed by an artifact climbed out of the lake. That or the Creature from the Black Lagoon.

The backdoor of the cabin slammed shut loudly downstairs and Myka held her breath as she sat frozen in place. The next sound she heard was that of the refrigerator door being slammed shut.

Myka turned her attention back to her book as she heard footsteps approaching and flipped to the next page in her book. She looked up as she heard a light knock. It was Pete, his shirt clutched in one hand, a bottle of water in the other. She smiled shyly at him.

"Hey," she started.

 _"Hey,"_ he signed back to her.

_"I was getting kind of hungry, did you want anything?"_

"There should be burger patties in the fridge, we can cook those up."

Pete smiled at her. _"Sounds good to me. I'm going to get cleaned up."_

As soon as she heard the bathroom door being slammed shut she beelined for the stairs.

***

Pete let out a contented sigh as he stepped out of the shower. Man it felt good to be clean again. He tied a towel around as his waist snugly as he stepped in front of the sink and surveyed his appearance. His beard was much fuller than he remembered and God help him was that gray he spotted?

_Man I really am getting old._

Pete grabbed his shave kit off the counter and unzipped the bag. Fortunately he had equipped it with all the essentials despite it not having been used in a month. He noted with dismay that the can of Barbasol felt a lot lighter than he last remembered. Luckily he had an electric as a backup; In a pinch the thing was a lifesaver. Satisfied to see that for once he had charged it (now if only he could remember to keep the Tesla charged) attached the necessary head and set to work. Once he shaved the bulk of the beard off he shaved off the underlying stubble. He ran his hand over his smoothed face in satisfaction. Now if he could only do something about his hair. That too seemed a lot longer than he recalled.

_Another time._

Finished he cleaned up the sink and dressed, his attire consisted of a pair of loose-fitting worn out blue jeans and an old band t-shirt. As he pushed open the bathroom door he heard noises coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate.

He smiled slightly as he spotted Myka standing over the counter. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail and her face was furrowed in deep thought as she hefted a hunk of ground beef from one hand to the other. He stepped up to the counter and placed a hand over her hand and stilled her motions. She smiled shyly at him.

"Hey you!"

_"Need a hand?"_

Her eyes widened as she studied his face.

"You shaved! Finally got tired of the beard did we?"

Pete shrugged.

_"Figured I'd rather catch more fish instead of flies up here."_

Myka laughed as she gestured to his hair.

"You still need a haircut, that's getting pretty long even for your standards."

Pete smiled sheepishly as he scratched behind his ears.

_"You offering to cut my hair?"_

"Only if you want me to, I promise I won't give you the Demi Moore." She teased him.

 _"Hmm,"_ Pete scratched his chin thoughtfully. _"Just as long you don't frost my tips."_

Pete grabbed the salt and pepper shakers off the counter and studied them closely before he turned around and opened one of the cabinets. Myka watched him closely and grinned as he pulled out a dozen or more bottles which he dumped on the counter. Pete LOVED to cook, and he loved to grill even more. It was good to see him back in action again. Myka leaned against the counter as she watched him clump the ground beef onto the cutting board and sprinkled on his desired spices. With both hands he kneaded the ingredients into the beef.

_"What?"_

Myka only smiled.

"It's nice seeing you smile again."

Pete ducked his head shyly.

Myka cleared her throat and he looked back at her.

"I can fry up some steak fries, they'll go great with the burgers."

Pete nodded. _"Sounds good, I think I have enough here for four burgers. We can cook these up on the firepit outside."_

He turned towards the fridge and opened the door. Myka stood nearby as he passed her first a head of lettuce, then a tomato, and finally an onion. He himself held a package of American cheese slices. Pete tore open the package as Myka washed the vegetables.

"I'll cut these up and you can get started on the burgers okay?"

 _"On it."_ Pete saluted her with a set of tongs.

She chuckled as she watched him leave before she focused on cutting up the vegetables.

***

A short while later the pair sat by the fireplace as they polished off the last of their burgers. Pete had two burgers and still managed to plow through his steak fries with ease. Myka giggled as he snuck a fry from her plate and she pushed him back with her foot.

"How can you still be hungry? I swear that stomach of yours is like a bottomless pit."

Pete only smiled at her. _"They're really good!"_ He signed sloppily to her as he jammed a fry back into his mouth. She laughed as she collected their plates.

"Come on, any more and you're going to be rolling on the floor dying."

Pete stretched lazily as he watched Myka by the sink, her back turned to him. He bit his fist as she wiped her hands on the back of her jeans. He swiped the back of his hand across his mouth as she turned around and licked at his fingers; he breathed an inward sigh of relief when he tasted ketchup.

"Napkin?" She asked as she tossed him some paper towel.

Pete smiled sheepishly. _"Thanks."_

Myka tugged her ponytail loose as she grabbed two bottles of cream soda from the fridge. She gave her a hair shake as she sat down next to Pete and handed him one of the bottles.

"So, up for a game?"

_"Game?"_

"Truth or dare."

Pete shifted on the couch. It wasn't like they hadn't played the game before, couldn't hurt to play it again could it?

"Pete?"

Pete popped off the top of his cream soda and he stared into the fire for a long moment, his eyes fixated on the flames as they danced. He took a long, slow swig and set his bottle down on the table as he turned back towards Myka.

_"Only if I can go first?"_

Myka held out her fist.

"Rock, paper, scissors for it?"

Pete grinned and thumped his chest in challenge before he held out his offered fist. On his other hand he counted to three. On the third count he drew paper, his partner drew scissors. Myka giggled. Pete silenced her one with finger and they went again. This time he drew rock and she drew paper. Pete huffed and shook his head.

"Best two out of three," said Myka as she held out her fist.

Pete nodded, determination glinted in his dark brown eyes.

"One, two, THREE!"

Myka howled with laughter as Pete slapped his thighs. She had drawn rock and Pete had done the same.

 _"This is getting us nowhere, let's flip for it."_ He signed to her as he picked up his bottle cap.

"Heads. Flip it."

Pete flipped the bottle cap and slapped it on the back of his hand. He grinned.

Myka slapped his arm as he danced in place on the couch.

"Okay, okay you win! You go first."

Pete settled back against the couch cushions.

_"Truth."_

"You used up the last of my lavender and sandalwood body scrub. True or false?"

_"Not quite true but not quite false. I spilled it in the shower."_

Myka cocked her to the side, her eyes narrowed as they zoomed in on his gaze intensely.

 _"True! True! I did use it okay! I ran out of body wash."_ Pete held up his hands in defeat.

"I knew it! I guess it's my turn now. Truth."

Perched on the edge of the couch, Pete stroked his jaw in intent thought.

_"The last book you read was a romance novel. True or false?"_

"True. Outlander by Diana Gabaldon."

_"So you dig guys in kilts huh? Kinky."_

"I'm not sure if I should be horrified or amused at your answer." She laughed.

 _"So,"_ Pete chugged down some cream soda and set the bottle back down on the table. _"Someone's gotta get this party started. Dare."_

"What can I make you do? God what won't you do?" Myka mused aloud as she played with her hair, twisting the strands around her fingers. "Umm let's see...oh." She smiled devilishly and only grinned further as Pete squirmed on the couch. "I dare you to do a striptease for at least two minutes."

Pete's face reddened and he pointed at himself.

"You're the only one here," stated Myka. "And you chose Dare." She added air quotes for emphasis.

Pete held up his hands and reached with one hand towards his back. Myka nudged him in the ribs with her foot.

"Quit stalling."

Holding up his hands in surrender Pete rose to his feet. He froze in place as he turned around; he was going to have to do this to music, and she was picking the tunes.

Myka smiled innocently at Pete as she cranked up the volume on her smart-phone and pressed play. _Need You Tonight_ by _INXS_ began to play.

Pete moved his body slowly and seductively as he immersed himself in the rhythm. He placed his hands on his hips and spun around, thrusting as he did. His mouth went dry as he locked eyes with Myka; his loose-fitting jeans suddenly felt much, _much_ tighter against his hips, his crotch throbbed painfully in anticipation. Myka's dark green eyes dilated as they drank in every inch of his body, every muscle, every curve. It did very little to help Pete control his hard-on as he continued to dance to the music, blood buzzing in his ears.

His hands swept down his chest lightly, and his movements stilled as he grasped the hem of his shirt exposing his hipbones. His eyes went dark as he locked eyes with Myka, his gaze primal. She gasped sharply as he dropped to his knees ripping his shirt off over his head in one fluid motion. He had done this before several times for countless women but right now...he swore he never felt more turned on. 

Pete's hands trembled visibly as they glided down his abs to rest on his belt buckle. At that precise moment he noticed the time on his watch and quickly stopped, a wave of relief washing over him.

_Thank God!_

Hastily he scooped up his shirt and pulled it back on. Hell if it was on inside out it was going back on and staying there for the time being.

Pete grabbed his cream soda and downed the contents of the entire bottle like he had just found water at a desert oasis.

"Want another?" Pete signed to Myka.

Myka smiled shyly at Pete as she rose from the couch.

"I'll get two more."

Pete watched as Myka walked the short distance to the refrigerator and he shifted painfully. The way she watched him during the dance had really turned him on. _Bad._ Pete dove for the couch just as Myka turned around and he latched onto a throw pillow. He hugged the pillow as Myka sat down next to him and he grasped the offered cream soda eagerly, his fingers brushed hers as he did.

Myka cleared her throat as she popped the top off her cream soda.

"My turn." She spoke the words quietly.

_"Truth or Dare?"_

Myka took a long, slow sip of her cream soda.

"I'll do a Dare...it's only fair right?" She whispered mysteriously.

Pete felt his heart beat faster. He had been nervous earlier but Hell it was Myka. She made him nervous, in a good way that set his spine tingling. Especially when he thought about her _in that way_. Now it was time to test the waters.

 _"I dare you to, to..."_ Pete struggled with his words, and even more so with the soda bottle in his one hand. He puffed up his chest and set the bottle aside and attempted to sign to her again. Myka frowned as she attempted to make sense of his gestures.

"I don't understand, you want me to do what?"

_"Let me show you, it'll be easier."_

Pete scooted closer to her on the couch. Time seemed to stand still as he closed the distance between them and he reached out to gently push her hair over one ear. God how he missed that wild curly hair of hers. He could feel her heartbeat quickening as he leaned in closer, her soft skin warm to the touch under his fingers. She gasped as he pulled on her ear lightly with his teeth and she shivered as he kissed the lobe.

"Pete."

He stopped and turned his face towards hers, his nose brushed against her cheek as she turned her head. Her eyes locked with his briefly as she hooked her arm around his neck and pulled him in. She felt him gasp against her mouth as their lips met, and he pulled back, his dark brown eyes wide with questions.

"What's wrong?"

Pete signed hastily, _"You sure about this, about us?"_

Myka tossed the throw pillow aside and straddled his lap. Pete groaned.

"Very, come here you."

Myka ran her nails along his scalp as she pulled him in for another kiss, the action drove Pete wild. She moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her ass and thrust his hips against hers.

"This shirt is coming off," She whispered huskily as she tugged off the offending garment. Myka kissed him hungrily as Pete grasped at the edges of her own shirt, tugging it off over her head. "You know how crazy you made me earlier, watching you outside?"

Pete gazed at her lustily, his eyes impossibly dark as he nodded. _"You know how crazy you've been making me with that gorgeous ass of yours in those damned jeans?"_ He signed to her.

"How crazy am I making you now?" She whispered as she slowly pulled down her bra straps.

Pete's heart beat faster as he watched her unclip her bra next. He slid his hands down her sides, his touch light, exploring. Myka moaned as he cupped her breasts, and he glided his thumbs across the tips. Her hands wound tightly in his hair as he kissed a searing path down her skin, her nails dug into his scalp as his mouth made contact with a swollen nub.

"FUCK!" she hissed. Pete smirked devilishly in response. He delighted in making her shiver as he kissed a path back up to her mouth. He groaned as she bucked her hips against him and he bit his lips hard. Pete stilled her hands as she grabbed his belt buckle.

"What, what's wrong?"

Pete shook his head. Frantically he signed with his hands as he attempted to fend off Myka's touches.

"Protection?"

Pete nodded.

"Wallet."

Pete frowned and Myka smacked his ass before she reached around him and dug into his back jeans pockets. It was a little bit more difficult then she imagined, the jeans he had on were loose and it seemed he was quite ticklish to her touch. Myka wrapped her arms around his torso as she rifled through his wallet.

"Jesus, what do you keep in here?" She laughed as she searched the pockets. There was a number of old fast food coupons, along with a couple very old concert tickets jammed in with his cash. She noticed a tightly zippered inner pocket and gave it a hard yank.

Pete took this opportunity to nibble on her ear and the motion made her fall backwards onto the couch taking Pete with her. She giggled as he took the wallet from her and easily tore aside the inner pocket.

"Velcro, I should have known."

Pete smirked at her as he pulled out a single foil wrapper, tossing his wallet to the side. Myka snatched the wrapper from his hand and inspected it closely. Two years till the expiration date and it wasn't damaged. Fairly new if she had to guess. A date marked two months ago written in Sharpie confirmed her suspicions. Right around the time he lost his voice. Right around the time everything changed for him; for them.

Myka stroked Pete's face lovingly and he sighed, his dark brown eyes drifted shut under her soft touch. Pete nuzzled her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. Lacking the ability to form actual words at this very moment killed him, it made him feel like he had no heart, no soul, he had become but a shadow of his former self.

"Pete?" Myka turned his face back towards her and she pressed her lips to his softly. "It's okay, I'm here for you." She kissed his eyes softly, and tasted the saltiness of fresh tears. "Just focus on me," She whispered huskily as she sat up. Myka guided his hands to her hips and she shifted her attention on his belt buckle,"Focus on this moment."

Pete nuzzled her nose softly in response, and kissed her longingly. His frame trembled as she lifted her hands to his face, holding his gaze somberly. God he didn't deserve someone as perfect as her, someone so beautiful, kind, and loving. Pete pushed his thoughts aside as her lips found his and she pushed him down onto the couch. For right now, he would at least have this night.

***

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

***

Myka opened her eyes slowly, the smell of freshly brewed coffee drove her from her slumber. Sleepily she pushed herself up on her hands and blinked slowly as her eyes adjusted to the morning light.

"Pete?"

She grabbed his discarded t-shirt off the floor and held the garment to her nose. Memories of last night flooded her mind, memories of his touch, the feeling of skin to skin, so familiar, yet oh so new in these circumstances. Oh they'd been naked together before but never anything quite like this. Every nerve ending sparked to life under his touch, his large, skilled hands made her tremble in desire in ways she never imagined.

Myka tugged his shirt on over her head as she looked around the room. Empty.

"Pete?" Myka called out his name again and listened closely. There was no way he could answer her back but at the very least she hoped to summon him by calling his name.

It was then that she happened to glance outside and spotted a figure sitting out on the dock by the lake. It was Pete.

Myka poured herself a cup of coffee, added some cream and sugar before she stepped outside. She sipped her coffee as she quietly padded across the grass to the dock where Pete sat, his back to a post. He had on a pair of black gym shorts and a white muscle tee and at current he was barefoot. He cracked a half-smile as she knelt down next to him.

"Hey partner," she started slowly. "You okay?"

_"Couldn't sleep."_ He signed to her.

"Last night?"

Pete nodded as he signed to her slowly, his movements uncertain.

_"You and me...are we...what are we now?"_

"You're still my partner, still my best friend," Myka clasped his hands in hers as she leaned in closer, her voice soft as she spoke, "We can be whatever you want us to be."

_"What do you want us to be?"_

Myka stilled his hands, "Happy." Pete cracked a ghost of a smile and brushed an errant strand of hair from her eyes. "Pete, I don't want last night to be a one-night stand, you deserve better than that, I want more than that."

_"More?"_ He mouthed the word to her.

"I'm in love with you Pete, and nothing can change that."

Pete's hands shook as he signed to her, _"You mean you love me love me?"_

Myka framed Pete's face in her hands, her thumbs softly stroked his cheeks as she smiled, "Yes you big dork I do."

Pete pulled Myka into his lap and pressed a relieved and urgent kiss to her lips. _"I love you too."_ He signed to her. Myka wrapped her arms around Pete's larger frame, and pulled him closer as she nuzzled his neck, Pete hugged her tight to his form in response. Neither dared to move as they sat quietly on the dock, basking in each other's warmth. After a long moment Myka pulled back to look into Pete's eyes. She smiled as she brushed aside his bangs.

"Still down for me cutting your hair?"

_"Yeah I think I'm due for a trim."_

Myka picked up her coffee cup and moved to stand, "Alright then, let's see what I have to —PETE!" Myka gasped as Pete hooked an arm under her legs, and lifted her up. Pete nuzzled her hair as he walked back towards the cabin. Myka laughed as he pushed open the door and set her down on her feet.

"You are so unpredictable."

_"It's why you love me,"_ He winked at her.

Myka laughed again and swatted his arm, Pete grinned.

The two made their way back upstairs to the master bathroom; upon entry was a bathtub to the immediate right, and in the far left corner was a large, spacious shower. The sink, which currently housed all their toiletries was to the left. Directly across from the sink was a window; and also a wooden bench. Myka gestured for Pete to sit down as she rummaged through their belongings.

"Okay, let's see what I have to work with here," Myka frowned as she produced a pair of hair scissors from Pete's shave-kit. "Do I even want to know why you carry around a pair of hair scissors?"

Pete made an apelike gesture and Myka's frown deepened. _"Monkeys? Remember?_ " He signed to her. For added emphasis he pulled at his hair and signed to her again, _"As it turns out, monkey feces and hair gel are not good bedfellows."_ Myka was both simultaneously grossed out and amused.

"That explains a lot. So how much shorter do you want your hair?"

Pete swooped his hands over his head, signing to her after, _"You can make me look like I just got out of the Corps for all I care. Do your worst."_

Myka smiled at him as she ruffled his hair. "I'll make it look nice. Try not to move around too much okay?" Pete nodded and Myka set to work. She used a comb as a guide and decided that the best place to start was simply by shortening the length around his neck and ears. Slowly and carefully, she managed to trim it down to the length his hair was when he sought her out in Colorado. God she hated that look on him. As adorable as he was that day he looked to her like a sad, lost little puppy.

"Hold still," she commanded and Pete cracked open an eye as she turned the shaver on. "I know what I'm doing," she reassured him. _Least I hope so._ Very carefully, Myka buzzed his hair with the shaver pausing every so often to switch out the heads. She turned off the shaver and set it to the side, running her hands through his hair lightly and carefully searched for any spots she may have missed. Myka grabbed the scissors and used them to touch up any problem areas, once she was relatively satisfied with her work she stepped back.

"Okay I'm done, I hope it's okay." Myka held her breath as Pete ran his hands through his shortened hair.

"Pete? Did I do okay?" She asked him hesitantly.

He grinned as he swept his hands through his hair again and nodded, admiring his new haircut in the mirror.

_"I feel like I'm thirty years younger! Pete Lattimer star quarterback!"_

Myka laughed as he pointed at her in a put-up your dukes gesture. It wasn't probably the best fauxhawk but to Pete it was perfect and he loved it.

"So, breakfast?" She smiled at him as she placed the hair scissors on the windowsill.

Pete ran his hands along Myka's hips and pulled her closer. Work-callused fingertips found soft, smooth skin as he let his hands drift under the hem of the shirt she wore. His shirt. He immediately envisioned her naked beneath him, her body trembling with desire as they made love by firelight.

Myka kissed his lips softly as she stared into his eyes, now impossibly dark with lust. She could feel his erection pulsing against her hip; hot, hard, and ready.

"I want you," She whispered huskily, her thumbs stroked his stubbled jaw in anticipation as she held his gaze, her breathing quickened, "Bad."

Pete lifted her up into his arms, his hands coming to rest below her ass for support as she wrapped her legs around his back snugly. Pete sucked at her lips hard as she circled her arms around his neck and he carried them to the sink where he gently set her down.

He softly stroked her face as he broke the kiss, staring deep into her eyes. Myka smiled at him and he felt his heart clench. _So beautiful._ Pete pressed a hot, needy kiss to her lips and pushed her back against the sink. He rested his forehead against hers breathily as he slipped his fingers inside her warm folds; she was soft, warm, and wet. All for him.

Myka moaned loudly as he thrust his fingers inside her, her body pulsed in response.

"Pete, please." She moaned his name as he slid his fingers in and out, testing her, teasing her. His eyes were dark with desire, laced with primal lust as he watched her; her body trembled under his touch, desperate for release.

"Please Pete, please," Myka whimpered pitifully. Pete smirked at her cockily as he withdrew his fingers, sucking on the digits as though they were covered in chocolate.

"Tease," She hissed at him in torture. In an instant she found herself facing the mirror.

"Pete?" He held a finger to her lips in response, and pressed a series of soft kisses along the shell of her ear.

Pete reached across the counter, and groaned as she bucked her hips against his hardening center. He tore open the condom wrapper hastily with his teeth, moaning as Myka sucked on his index finger in anticipation. _God those lips of hers._ He pushed Myka forward slightly, just enough to pull down his gym shorts to free his straining erection. His breath caught in his throat as he met her hungry gaze across the mirror, and his heart beat faster. Hastily he rolled the condom on and grasped a handful of her hair in his free hand, bending her over the sink as he thrust into her.

Pete groaned loudly as he braced himself on the sink and Myka arched into him. _Sweet Jesus, the things you do to me Myka Ophelia Bering_. Pete pushed her long, thick hair away from the back of her neck, dotting her hot skin with urgent kisses.

Myka moaned as she grasped the sides of the sink, and ground her hips against Pete's. Pete grasped her hand in his tightly as she smacked her hips against his building a slow steady rhythm; her touch set him aflame, and his heart to pounding. _"Myka."_ He mouthed her name against her ear.

Pete placed both hands on her hips and thrust against her harder, faster, deeper. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Myka moaned loudly as he shifted his hand to her front, thumbing the tight, sensitive bundle of nerves above her center. He smacked his hips against her harder and he closed his eyes in ecstasy. _Yeah baby, just like that._ Pete cupped her chin in one hand and turned her face towards the mirror, their lascivious act on full display. Myka mewled as she greedily sucked at his fingers and she felt herself teetering on the edge with each thrust.

"PETE!" Myka howled his name loudly, her vision hazy as she came. Pete grunted loudly in response, her scream sent him over the edge, and his whole world went white. Boneless, Myka laid against the sink as Pete bucked lazily against her, his length softening as he pulled out. After several long seconds she turned around and embraced him, pulling him into a lazy, passionate kiss.

Myka rested her head against Pete's and she smiled shyly, "So, shower first then breakfast?"

***

**Milwaukee**  
**Wisconsin**  
**Laguna Creek College**

"So what do you think Pete and Myka are doing now?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

Claudia lowered her binoculars and stared back at Steve.

"Boy, now I'm really curious, and slightly scared, screw it, spill Poopy Pants."

" _The Bad Touch_ by _Bloodhound Gang_. Google it."

Claudia handed the binoculars over to Jinks as she took out her phone.

"Oh. My. God." Claudia was speechless as she stared at her phone as she listened to the music. "You think they're doing the dirty. Bad Jinksy Bad!"

Steve laughed as Claudia hurriedly tapped at her phone's screen, "I'm just gonna look at cat videos now to try and erase that image from my head. Sweet, adorable, fluffy, cute kittens."

"Bet you fifty bucks they hooked up on the first night at the cabin," said Steve as he looked through the binoculars.

Now it was Claudia who laughed. "The first night? Jinksy did you see Pete? He looked like an old shaggy dog!"

"I may have not been here very long, but I've seen the way those two look at each other, at first I thought it was just him, but I've seen the same looks from Myka too." Steve paused to peer up from his binoculars, "Those two want each other, bad. It's been almost a week since they've been gone now, anything could have happened."

"They're just too scared to come to terms with their own feelings. I know Pete is."

"Pete is? Why?"

Claudia shifted in the driver's seat of their rental as she turned to face Steve.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sensing he has some deep-seated self confidence issues. Maybe even commitment issues. Could be why he used to drink."

Steve nodded. "Think Myka'll be able to pull him out of his slump?"

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see, but I'm still highly skeptical they'll get together their first night. Bet is on Poopy Pants!"

"I'm still not sure I like my new nickname."

"So, let's get back to business; college students hearing voices, and none of them claim to be heavy drinkers, magic brownies?"

"Olivia Maddox tested negative for drugs and alcohol and yet she claimed she heard her room mate's voice clear as day across the campus." Claudia held up her phone. "Also, Olivia's phone was dead."

"So Janelle couldn't have called her to warn her about the break in. Are we dealing with some kind of megaphone artifact?" Steve frowned.

"No, if that were the case everyone else would have heard Sanchez's voice as clear as day, maybe it's some kind of psychic artifact?" Claudia shuddered at the thought. "Well that just made our search that much larger."

Claudia pocketed her phone and pulled out her laptop and flipped it open. Frantically she tapped at the keys. "Let's see, when in doubt, Social Media has all the answers."

"Hello there, looks like they used to split the apartment with another student, Claire Kennedy." Claudia showed Steve the laptop and pointed at a group photo of three woman.

"They look buddy-buddy." Jinks commented.

"Here they do, but look at this, Claire had some not so nice things to say about Janelle's room mate Olivia, particularly involving this guy here." Claudia brought up another picture of Claire and Olivia, hugging and smiling, beers in their hands. A man stood off to the side blowing a noise maker as he leaned up against Olivia.

"Think Claire was jealous of Olivia? Jealous enough to break back into their apartment?"

"I smell motive."

"Let's go investigate Poopy Pants."

Claudia closed up her laptop.

***

**Kingsbury County**  
**South Dakota**  
**Lake Thompson**

"So Pete, how do you feel about going on a nature walk?"

Pete sipped at his coffee slowly and gestured to the cabin's interior.

_"You wouldn't rather just stay here?"_

"It's a beautiful day outside, the sun is shining, nice breeze, who knows we could even find a swimming hole."

_"The lake is right outside."_

"I was thinking of somewhere away from prying eyes."

Pete paused mid-sip.

Myka twirled a strand of her hair conspiratorially, "Ever been skinny-dipping Lattimer?"

Pete's heart hammered in chest, his blood buzzed in his ears. He gulped visibly as he set down his coffee. In his mind he pictured Myka standing before a pool of water. Her hair blew softly in the night air behind her, an impish grin crossed her face as she pulled up the hem of her white tank-top in a slow, tantalizing striptease, dark green eyes alight with mischief.

Myka reached across the table and grasped Pete's hands in hers breaking the spell. Softly she brushed her thumbs across his skin as she stared into his dark brown eyes. "You and me, under the stars, the moon upon our backs, what do you say?"

_"Yes."_ Pete mouthed the word as he nodded. Myka smiled and grasped his hands tightly.

"Alright then,"

The pair separated and moved to clear the table as they stood up. Myka was glad to see that Pete's appetite had begun to normalize; prior to coming out to the cabin he had been eating sparingly, a bite here, a bite there, just enough to keep him going, it scared her. It was so unlike him. Myka wrapped her arms around Pete as he finished washing the dishes and he stilled as she pressed her body against his back.

He turned around as he felt her tremble, _"Mykes?"_ Myka's lip quivered as she stared into Pete's eyes and he felt as though his heart would burst when the first tear fell. He wrapped his arms around her form tightly as he pressed a kiss to her crown, holding her close. His body shook as he nuzzled her hair.

_Don't cry, please don't cry._ Pete tilted her chin up to look him square in the eyes. _"I need you to be strong for me, please be strong for me."_

Myka sniffled, "Just don't you give up on me."

Pete kissed her softly. _"For you I won't."_  He grinned impishly at her after a moment, his fingers moved playfully as he signed, _"No_ _w though, how about that nature walk?"_

Myka gave him a watery smile and laughed as she pressed her lips to his.

She would continue to be strong, for his sake she had to be.

***

"One Veil of Echo, plus feather, snagged and bagged." Claudia held up the large white feather proudly as Steve opened up a mylar bag.

Sparks popped and fizzled as she dropped the feather inside.

"Should have known from the start it was Janelle's belt, I mean really who uses a scarf as a belt anymore? That went out of style last year!" Claudia stated as she lifted up her safety goggles.

"And feathers are in year round?" Steve asked her as he closed up the bag.

"Only unless you're Native American, otherwise, big fashion no-no."

"Okay so case closed here, back to South Dakota we go."

Claudia squinted as she looked at the bag closely.

"Something wrong Claudia?"

"I wonder, if this thing could carry a person's voice across great distances like some kind of low-tech old school cell phone, do you think it could—create a voice for someone who didn't have a voice?"

Steve frowned as he looked at the bag and then back again at Claudia. "You think it could help Pete?"

"What if it could Jinksy?" Claudia's voice grew distant as she spoke, her eyes alight with inspiration, "What if we could give Pete his voice back?"

Steve sighed and shook his head, he had seen that look in her eyes before and it usually meant one thing: trouble. "Claudia," Steve spoke her name softly but she wasn't listening, she had started to ramble, once she got an idea in her head there was no stopping her.

"—I could use the feather as a broadcaster that way it—"

"CLAUDIA!"

Claudia jumped at the sound of Steve's voice. "It won't work, you know it won't! Anyone who doesn't have one of those feathers in their possession, they'll go insane just like Claire did back there. How do you think Pete would feel if the same thing happened to us? To his friends, his family?"

"But Pete could, could," Claudia sighed and shook her head tearfully. "Dammit Jinksy you're right, it wouldn't work. God I just wish we could help Pete! It's not fair that just because he sacrificed himself to save Myka that he has to suffer! It's not you hear me!"

Steve nodded grimly, "I know it's not, but there has to be another way we can help him. Just not this way."

"But how? Unless this Echo had relatives." Claudia's eyes widened and she smiled. "That's it! Jinksy you're a genius!"

"I am?" Steve asked her as she leapt into the car.

"In the world of Greek Mythology family trees run big. I mean really, really big." She gestured with her hands as she spoke, her eyes glittering with newly found enthusiasm, "This is huge, buckle up Jinksy."

Steve barely had enough time to put on his seatbelt as Claudia peeled out of the campus parking lot.

***


	7. Chapter 7

***

Claudia wasted no time on researching everything and anything related to Greek Mythology when she and Steve returned to the Warehouse. Dozens of empty cans of Red Bull surrounded her as she sat on the floor of Artie's office, deftly flipping through the pages of a massive book splayed across her legs. She briefly heard the sound of the security door opening along with a familiar happy panting noise.

"What is...all this?"

Claudia flipped another page as Artie gazed around his office in disbelief, Trailer at his side. The English Shepherd seemed to follow Artie he went these days, oh the wonders a little canine companionhood did for the soul.

"Research," Claudia replied plainly as she flipped another page.

"For?" Artie gestured with his free hand, urging her to elaborate.

Deciding that she would actually need to break her current thought process, Claudia heaved a heavy sigh and stood up, holding the book open for Artie to see.

"That artifact we snagged, the one that belonged to that Echo woman? I've been reading up on her life in Roman Mythology. Turns out she went by the name Canens."

"But I don't understand, the artifact was snagged and bagged, why are you still pursuing information on it?" Artie questioned her.

"I'm getting to that," Claudia replied with annoyance. "In the legend, Canens was a river nymph betrothed to a man named Picus, son of Saturn, who she was madly in love with. But, as it turns Picus had another nymph lusting after him, Circe."

"Whom he turned into a woodpecker," finished Artie as he took the book from her. Claudia continued, "And Canens died of a broken heart, leaving behind only her voice."

"What are you getting at?"

"Right before Canens died she gave birth to a son, Faunus," Claudia pointed at the pages of the book as she spoke, "A woodland deity who was worshiped for bringing forth bountiful harvests of fruit, grain, and cattle. But last but not least and most importantly of all, he is associated with his Greek counterpart Pan, creator of a sacred reed flute..."

"...who is also associated with song and dance! And wild, reckless, drunken abandonment!" Artie snapped the book shut and hastily tucked it under his arm. "The reed flute has been snagged, bagged, and tagged, whatever you want with it, you can't have it!" Artie pushed past Claudia and slammed the book loudly on his desk as he plunked down into his chair.

Claudia huffed out a stray blue strand of hair in annoyance, "Will you just listen to me?"

"Will you promise to clean up this mess?" Artie asked as he gestured to the small army of empty energy drinks littered around his office like tiny aluminum soldiers. Trailer barked happily and retrieved one of the cans, dropping it in Claudia's hand.

"I asked her to do it, not you!"

Trailer whined and laid on the floor.

"Alright, well that thing about Faunus being associated with song and dance? He's also Echo's son, what if he has an artifact that could make a person sing?"

Artie leaned back in his chair now curious. "Go on."

"Ever since Pete lost his voice he hasn't been the same. He didn't just lose his voice, he lost his zest for life. If Faunus has an artifact tied to him that could make someone so happy that they burst into song and dance what if it could bring back Pete's voice? Bring him back?"

Artie sat quietly as Claudia stared back at him, her brown eyes pleading, looking as though she would burst into tears at a moment's notice. He felt his old, hardened heart cracking just looking at her. He had sent Pete and Myka away from the Warehouse to protect them and honestly? Doing it killed him. As annoying as he could be, he truly loved Pete, he was like a second son to him.

"Fine, we'll give it a shot, if only to see to it that the Goblet doesn't fall into the wrong hands," Artie tapped his glasses at her conspiratorially. Claudia zipped her lips and beamed back at her boss. Unable to contain her excitement she squealed and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Artie flailed, completely caught off guard and grabbed her by the shoulders for balance.

"Thank you, thank you!" Claudia hopped up and down in excitement.

Artie shook his head as he pushed her away, "Thank me later if it works, fortunately I have a fix on the artifact's location, so all you and Steve need to do is..."

"Me, Pete, and Myka will retrieve the artifact, it's only right."

Sighing heavily Artie stared back at Claudia. There was no stopping her, her mind was already made up. "Fine, do as you wish, they still have their Farnsworth if you want to contact them."

Claudia smiled and pulled out her black Farnsworth and flipped it open. She stood silently as she waited for an answer on the other line, and waited, and waited.

"Crap, there's no response, and there's absolutely no cell service where they're at either."

She stared at the many empty cans of Red Bull scattered around the room. Artie had turned his attention back to work and was already diligently typing away at his keyboard.

"Artie, how far away is that cabin?"

"About six hours, why? Planning on driving?"

He glanced over his shoulder as he heard the door to the umbilicus open and close. Grumpily he tossed an empty can of Red Bull into his wastebasket. "Damned kids, can't pick up after themselves."

***

**Kingsbury County**   
**South Dakota**   
**Lake Thompson**

Many hours later close to sunset, Claudia found herself pulling up outside a gorgeous cabin that sat perched right on the outskirts of Lake Thompson. Pete and Myka's black SUV sat parked outside, and as she opened the door to her Prius she could faintly hear what sounded like music from inside the cabin. They were home. That was a relief. Still, what awaited her inside set butterflies in motion. She hoped and prayed that they would answer the door if not their Farnsworth.

Hesitantly she climbed the steps to the porch and knocked on the door, "Pete? Myka?" The music seemed louder and she sighed and tried knocking again, a little bit louder this time. "It's me! Claudia!"

She tried the door handle and it twisted open easily. As quietly as possible she crept inside and walked towards the source of the music. It was _Nine Inch Nails_. _Closer_. She'd know that raunchy tune anywhere. Her feet froze to the floor as she neared the living room, her eyes threatened to roll out of her head like marbles at the sight that greeted her.

Pete was sitting on the sofa, dressed in black shorts and a red tank-top, Myka sat astride him, clad in the tiniest pair of jean shorts Claudia never even knew she owned. And at current she had her lips all over Pete, his hands fisted in her hair as they kissed passionately. Pete broke off the kiss to tug loose the knot on the front of the blue blouse that Myka had on and Claudia stumbled backwards taking down a large, hand-carved wooden bowl with her. Both Pete and Myka spun around instantly at the noise

"Claudia?!" Myka readjusted her top as best as possible as she stood up.

A loud groan of pain came from the kitchen as Claudia slowly sat up. Her face was bright red, in rivalry with her hair's color as she smiled embarrassedly at the pair.

"I owe Jinksy fifty bucks." She gulped down a large lump in her throat and scrambled to her feet as Myka walked towards her. "I gotta go!"

"Hey hey!" Myka stopped her. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you..."

"I knocked twice, and you weren't answering the Farnsworth...so here I am!" Claudia smiled at her embarrassedly. "I'm really sorry this is a lot to process right now. You and Pete, I mean I knew you guys were close but...," Claudia cleared her throat. "Nevermind you probably want to know why I'm here."

Myka helped Claudia to her feet and smiled shyly. "I was wondering about that, has something happened back at the Warehouse?"

"Not exactly." Claudia inhaled deeply as she held Myka's hands in hers. "The truth is, I'm here because I think we've found a way to help Pete get his voice back."

Pete stirred on the couch and rose to his feet to approach the two women. He hurriedly signed with his hands, Myka acted as interpreter for Claudia.

"He wants to know how?"

"It's an artifact. The Goblet of Faunus. Roman equivalent to Pan. We don't have it but it was last reported as being spotted somewhere in Napa Valley appropriately enough; wine country."

Near immediately Pete's expression darkened, his shoulders slumped forwards in dismay. Of all the things that could help him, it had to be an artifact tied to one of his former vices. Alcohol. Myka stroked his cheek softly. "Hang on, let's hear what she has to tell us, okay?"

Pete's heart clenched as he stared into Myka's eyes and Claudia's lip quivered at the sight of the pair.

"He knows about the Goblet?"

"Well it's a Goblet, and it's Roman in origin, plus Pan was one of the original party animals. Not to hard to connect the dots even for Pete, Claude."

"Right, so this thing, supposedly whoever drank it from it would burst into song and dance, wild with drunken abandonment, where I could understand Pete's issues with it, and for good reason considering his current state." Claudia paused as she took in Pete's groomed features and suddenly realized he actually looked more like the Pete she remembered. "He does seem better though physically."

"Considerably. Anyway you think drinking from the Goblet would be enough to bring Pete's voice back? What about after the artifact has been neutralized? For all we know the effects could be temporary."

"Do you have a better idea?" Argued Claudia. "Besides wasn't there that time with the juggling balls Jinksy told me about?"

Myka smiled sheepishly. She could still recall that moment vividly. Her hair a blinding platinum blonde and Pete snuggled up next to her. NAKED. In Artie's bed of all places. Meanwhile poor Steve had spent the night in the Bronzer. Ah the power of alcohol. Or in this case artifacts. Maybe if she was sober she could handle an artifact buzz induced Pete. At worst she imagined he'd be very handsy around her. She distinctively recalled that he claimed to be very, _very_ amorous when drunk and far less hesitant to hop in the sack with the closest available attractive female. Which in that case had been her. Nothing happened that night but she was highly certain that the next time they wound up in bed together, it would not involve him being drunk.

"Claude, give us a minute will you?"

Claudia saluted Myka, "No problemo, I have to use the bathroom anyway, kind of a long drive."

"It's back the way you came in," Myka jerked a thumb over her shoulder and Claudia scurried away eagerly.

"So," Myka started softly as she turned to face Pete, "Thoughts?"

_"Goatboy's wine cup?"_ Pete signed to her hesitantly.

Myka nodded, "If that's what you want to call it. What do you think?"

Pete moved to sign to her and he shook his head walking back towards the couch.

"Pete! Talk to me! This thing could help you!"

Frantically he spun around, his fingers flew through the air as he signed to her. _"What if I hurt you or Claudia? What if I do or say something I'll regret?!"_ Pete's body shook violently as tears welled up in his eyes, his lip quivered as he held her gaze. _"I don't want that to happen, and if it does I'll never forgive myself."_

Myka grabbed his shoulders and sat him down on the couch, "Listen to me, okay? Just listen! I will not let anything happen to you, and I will not let you do anything to hurt me or Claudia." Myka stroked his face softly, her tone gentle as she spoke, "But if you don't want to do this, I'll understand. It's just that I...miss you."

Pete frowned and he slowly signed to her, his gestures confused, _"But I'm right here with you now?"_

"I miss the way you were before all this happened. My fun-loving, wiseass partner who'd break into song and dance at moment's notice at the most inappropriate time if only to brighten the mood of everyone else around."

Myka drew in her breath harshly, tears spilled from her eyes, her voice wavered as she continued, "You drew more and more into yourself each day since you fell into that damned thing, you closed yourself off from everyone even your best friend." She pressed his hand to her heart for added emphasis. "From me."

Her voice cracked as she stared into his eyes, tears streaming down her face, "I felt like I was watching you die and that there was nothing I could do about it."

Pete pulled Myka tightly to his form as she sobbed, her tears soaked his shirt, and he felt his heart tighten. Soft footfalls caught his ears and he looked up, spotting a teary eyed Claudia. If he had to guess she probably witnessed the entire exchange. Her normally perfect now smudged black eyeliner said it all. Pete felt his heart clenching again and he closed his eyes tightly. Here he was with his lover in his arms her heart breaking in front of him and the closest thing next to a second sister standing nearby appearing as though she'd shatter like glass in front of him.

There was risks involved using the artifact to help him, Hell he knew that but the possibility it could bring his voice back? Pete vividly recalled the first night he and Myka made love by the fireplace, and how much he wished he could whisper sweet nothings in her ear as they spooned on the couch. He had even been robbed of the ability to say that beautiful name of hers he loved saying so much. That alone killed him. He couldn't even serenade her while sharing a close dance if he wanted to, whisper how much he loved her in her ear, whisper how she made him feel...

He locked gazes with Claudia and nodded. _"I'm in."_

***

**Napa Valley**   
**California**

Pete, Myka, and Claudia were packed within the hour, booked three plane tickets direct to Los Angeles, and hopped on the first available flight, which unfortunately happened to be a Red Eye. Investigations would have to wait until morning and right now about the only thing on all three agents mind was sleep. Save for Pete. His mind was racing like a little hamster on an exercise wheel, and currently it showed no signs of stopping. How could it with the information that Claudia had just fed him? He had an actual chance to get his voice back. His life back. No more sulking about in Artie's office back at the Warehouse confined to desk duty. This is where he belonged. Out in the field with two of the most important women in his life.

At roughly two o'clock in the morning their plane had touched down in LAX. Passengers exited the plane sleepily, many having slept on board themselves. The airport itself was eerily quiet, save for the lone humming of a floor buffer as maintenance workers cleaned up for the night in preparation for the foot traffic that would follow come morning. There was no wait as the trio stopped to pick up their luggage before hitting the road, hitching a ride on a courtesy bus to the nearest hotel.

Claudia yawned loudly and visibly as they walked into the hotel lobby, Pete and Myka taking up the rear. She blinked owlishly at the desk clerk before she finally opened her mouth, only to yawn once more.

"Help you?" The clerk asked her with a smile.

"Need bed, stat."

The clerk, whom Claudia noted was called Sally, tapped away the keys on her keyboard.

"Are you all together?"

At Claudia's nod, Sally continued, "I have one room available with one double bed and a foldout, will that be alright?"

Near immediately Claudia stood up straighter and she leaned over the counter to peer at the computer monitor.

"That's it? You don't have anything else?!"

"It's a relatively spacious foldout."

"But..."

Myka stepped forward and handed Sally a credit card.

"It'll be fine, what's the room number?"

"Room 306."

Sally swiped the credit card and handed it back to Myka, along with two card keys.

"Enjoy your stay!"

Claudia dragged her luggage along the floor roughly.

"I'll enjoy my stay if I can sleep." She grumbled. Pete chuckled and Myka only shook her head as they followed after her.

Minutes later the trio found their room and stepped inside. Claudia hurriedly unzipped her luggage and pulled out a change of clothes and just as quickly ducked inside the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Pete and Myka parked their luggage next to a lone desk that sat in the room and did likewise; there was really no point in unpacking, it was highly likely it would be a very short stay, and as such it would eliminate the need to repack everything.

Claudia cracked open the door to the bathroom slowly and peeked around the corner cautiously. She squeaked as a pillow flew her way and Myka called out to her in amusement.

"You can come out now Claude, we're decent."

Claudia smiled shyly at Myka as she approached the pair. Pete had graciously opened up the foldout for her and he turned to her with a small flourish.

"Just keep it in your pants," Claudia teased him as she climbed under the covers.

Pete shrugged his shoulders in confusion and pointed to himself as he signed, _"Who me?"_

Myka chuckled as she grabbed his wrist and guided him towards the bed.

"Come on, time for bed."

Myka climbed into bed and settled on her side, and watched as Pete clicked the light switch off and bathed the room in darkness. Instinctively she moved closer to Pete as he climbed into bed, her hand came to rest over his heart. Pete shifted onto his side and grasped her hand in his, kissing her knuckles softly as he rested his forehead against hers. His heart-rate slowed to a relaxed pace as she massaged the palm of his hand with her thumb, his breathing evened out. Before he knew it he fell fast asleep, and for once with a calm heart.

*

"Mmm, too bright, too early," Claudia mumbled as the sunshine peeked under the curtains at her brightly. "Need more snoozage," She blinked her eyes blearily as she sat up, allowing her eyes to adjust and stretched. She smiled slightly at the sight of her two friends, spooned up against each other like two kittens as they slept. Never in a million years would she have pegged Myka Bering to be a cuddle bug, yet her she was all snuggled up behind Pete Lattimer, long legs wrapped around him, her long dark hair spilling across his face. Claudia couldn't resist, she had to send this to Steve. Quietly she snapped a picture of the pair with her smartphone and nearly leapt out of her foldout when Pete opened his eyes.

"Crapity crap crap crap!"

Myka sat bolt upright as Pete rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What?! What happened?!"

Pete jerked a thumb in Claudia's direction and he smirked as he took in Myka's disheveled appearance, her hair a riotous mess.

_"Claude, you should snap a picture of that,"_ He signed to her. Myka smacked him in the arm as Claudia snapped a picture, grinning ear to ear. Pete howled with laughter as Myka smoothed down her hair as best as possible.

"Claude? What did I miss?" She asked as the young redhead grabbed a change of clothes.

"Tell you later, I'm going to grab me a shower before Pete the Beast decides to steal all the hot water. Check the Lobby for donuts!" She called out as she slammed the bathroom door shut behind her.

At the mention of sweets, Pete hopped out of bed and pulled on his jeans over his sleep shorts in record time. Myka touched a hand to his bicep, stilling his movements just as he reached for his shoes.

"You stay here, I'll go grab us some breakfast."

_"You sure?"_

"How fast can you be showered and shaved for me?"

Pete smirked as he signed to her, _"How fast do you want me to be?"_

"You have that shower free for me when I get back and I'll let you lick chocolate sauce off my naked body." She whispered seductively. Pete gulped visibly as he watched Myka rise from the bed and pull on her clothes from last night. Myka held his jaw squarely in her hand as she kissed him, a sly, sultry smile graced her lips as she pulled away.

"Be right back."

Pete exhaled loudly as he watched her exit the room. He shook his head with a laugh as he stood up and grabbed some clean clothes. From friends to lovers and she still managed to surprise him.

*

The group traveled around town as a unit, searching local antique shops and specialty stores armed with coffees and donuts. As far as anyone was concerned they were antique hunters in search of gaudy baubles to add to their collection. And as old and crusty as some of the stuff was, they wanted it clean and unmarred, hence the wearing of the purple gloves. Idly, Claudia suddenly wished Steve was with them, she could pass him off as a germaphobe.

By midday, Pete had started to lose hope until they stepped inside the door of a local pawn shop, and the all too familiar smell of fudge slapped him in the face like a ton of bricks.

He scanned the shop's interior frantically before his eyes landed on an slender, middle-aged man in a suit standing near the counter arguing vigorously with a burly man standing behind the counter. The man in the suit stuck out like a sore thumb. Instinctively Pete snapped on his purple gloves and marched towards the counter. He grasped the man's shoulder and spun him around.

"Wh-what's going on?! I didn't do anything!"

Pete flashed his badge as Myka and Claudia came up behind him.

"Pete!" Myka grasped his arm and Pete released his hold, not once breaking his gaze with the man in the suit. "What's going on here, who are you?"

The man straightened his shirt collar and eyed Pete warily before he turned to face Myka.

"My name is Sean, Sean Burdge, and I'm trying to sell this thing!" He gestured to the ornate cup seated on the counter. "Is that a federal offense?!"

"It is if the item in question is of historical value Mr. Burdge," Myka replied as she produced her own badge. "Where did you find this cup?"

"What difference does it make?" Spat out Burdge. "The sooner I get rid of this damned thing the better! Those fools at the wine club made a mockery of me and I'm going to hit them where it hurts! Right in their pocketbook!"

"What did they do, catch you mixing the reds with the whites?"

Burdge rolled his eyes at Claudia's question and Myka picked up the cup, examining it closely. The lower portion of the cup had the front half of a goat's body and the larger portion meant to hold liquid was the shape of goat's horn that appeared to be made of copper. She held the cup to her nose and detected the faintest hint of fudge. Bingo.

"Mister Burdge I'm going to ask you again and I want you to be honest with us, where did you get this cup?"

At Pete's heated stare the man held up his hands. "Alright alright, I'll tell you! I stole it from our club's co-chair, his private collection! The man's a nut and a fraud! All he ever talks about is Italy that, France that, it's because of him that I got laughed to the hills, we had a specialist come all the way from France to visit us one day. Claimed he wanted the best Napa Valley had to offer. I came up with the perfect suggestions the day we were holding a blind test for him and what does Francesco do? Swaps out all the bottles with cheap blends from the local Shop & Save!"

"And now you just admitted to robbery! Congratulations!" Claudia replied with a smile as she took the cup from Myka's hands.

Burdge sneered at her, "Now you're going to give it back to the bastard I suppose?"

"Oh no, we're confiscating this. It's going back to the Italian Museum of Natural History where it belongs."

Myka nodded at the clerk behind the desk. "We'll take it from here."

Within minutes local law enforcement showed up and took the less talkative Burdge in custody. Pete, Myka, and Claudia watched the squad cars pull away quietly before they turned their attention back to their newly acquired artifact. It was time to head home.

*

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

***

Shortly after snagging and bagging the artifact the group drove straight back to the hotel, eager to rest up after a long day's work. For tonight's meal they decided on pizza, accompanied by several bottles of ice cold root beer and orange soda. That only left...

"Pete, are you okay? Your pizza's getting cold."

Pete looked up at Myka slowly, his chin resting on his steepled hands. Two large slices of pepperoni pizza sat on the bed next to him, untouched. He had taken an occasional sip of orange soda but his focus had been solely on the mylar bag containing the goblet, safely tucked away out of view. The snag and bag had been far too easy for his liking, it had to be a bad omen, he could just feel it, gnawing at his gut. Even still the possibility that it could help him nagged at him, enticing him...

He wiped his hands against his jeans and stood up, reaching for the bag. Myka and Claudia froze stiff and watched as he reached inside, pulling the goblet out. His brown eyes darkened to near black as he studied the artifact, mind racing. Breathing heavily he turned towards the night stand and picked up his bottle of orange soda and dumped the contents into the goblet. The artifact crackled noisily and at this point both Claudia and Myka were on their feet.

Myka stared at her partner pleadingly, her tongue felt thick and heavy in her mouth as she watched him lift the goblet to his lips. Pete held her gaze tightly, and he pursed his lips tightly giving her a grim nod; he was scared but he wanted her to trust him. Pete closed his eyes and drank. Just a sip. Nothing more nothing less.

The goblet clattered noisily to the floor as Pete stumbled backwards and scrubbed at his face. Hastily Claudia scrambled for the goblet and Myka ran to Pete's side catching him.

"Did it work!? Is that it?!" Claudia asked her.

"I don't know, Pete, say something! Are you okay?"

Pete shook his head and blinked his eyes several times before he turned to Myka.

He grinned brightly as he stared into her eyes, "Hey hey hey! I'm ready to par-tay!"

Myka smiled in spite of herself as she fought to help Pete stand on his feet.

"Oh yeah, he's completely hammered," She muttered as she turned to Claudia. "Bag it."

"Righty-oh!" Claudia dropped the goblet into the bag and a flash of sparks quickly followed.

"Oooh! Light show!" Pete commented.

"Uh, Myka?"

"Yeah he's still out of it I know, the effects of the goblet must be residual. He's just gonna have to ride it out."

"And then?"

"We hope by the time he wakes up, that his voice stays."

"Pfft! It's not bed time yet!" Pete protested as he turned his attention back to Myka. She squeaked as he tugged her closer to him, and he hooked a hand under her chin. "Not unless you want it to be sexy lady."

"Now just a min—" Myka's eyes went wide as he planted a kiss on her lips and she swore she felt her toes curl. Grasping hold of his hand Myka spun Pete around and pinned him down on the bed, using her knees to subdue his arms behind his back.

"Nice move!" Claudia applauded her. "Now what?"

Myka struggled to hold Pete still as he squirmed around beneath her.

"I don't know Claude, I'm working on it! I've got a 200 lb Marine I'm trying to keep pinned down!"

She gasped as Pete flipped her easily, reversing the pin. Claudia watched on bugeyed.

"180 lb," Pete protested as he held Myka down by her forearms.

"Should I zap him with the Tesla?" Claudia offered hopefully.

"No no, I don't want to hurt him, also you might hit me,"

"Funny, I thought you'd be into rough stuff, especially with the way you were throwing me around there pretty lady," Pete chuckled as he nipped at her lips.

"Whoa."

"Not now Claudia!" Myka barked out in retort.

"When would be a go—"

"I SAID NOT NOW!"

Myka turned her attention back to Pete and she nuzzled his nose.

"You wanna play rough?" She whispered, green eyes darkening. "Let's get rough."

She cracked her head against Pete's face hard, the headbutt completely caught him off guard and he stumbled backwards, falling from the bed. Myka sprang to her feet and she nodded to Claudia, winking as she did.

"Tag Lattimer, you're it."

Claudia barely had time to react as Myka bolted out into the hallway, Pete hot on her heels.

"God I hope she knows what she's doing!"

Claudia trailed behind the pair as Myka raced down the hall, feet pounding on the carpeting as Pete raced after her, breathing hard. By the time they hit the vending machines Claudia stopped to catch her breath.

"Must...exercise...more often." She wheezed as she swiped a hand across her brow.

Myka was breathing hard as she neared one of the glass doors leading outside the hotel, her entire body was covered in sweat as she fumbled for her card key. Just as she slid the card key on the door lock she heard fast approaching footfalls come from behind her. It was Pete. He was breathing just as hard as her, his face and neck red from exertion. God she hoped that this wasn't another artifact related side effect.

"Got you now!"

"Come and get me!"

She taunted as she slipped through the door.

Myka surveyed her surroundings quickly as she dashed through the parking lot. Her boots smacked loudly against the asphalt and she could hear the faint sound of a sprinkler spitting and clicking. There had to be...there! She grinned as she spotted a tennis court and raced over to the gated off area.

"Please be unlocked, please be unlocked, shit!" She hissed as she noticed the large padlock attached to a length of chain.

From behind her she could hear branches crunching. Pete had lost her but even in his current state she was certain he'd find her soon enough.

She tugged a hair pin loose from her hair, grateful she had pinned it up and used it to pick open the lock.

"Gotcha!"

"Gotcha too!"

Myka gasped as she felt a familiar pair of strong arms encircle her waist and she worked frantically to pull apart the chain. Pete used this opportunity to nuzzle her neck, peppering the exposed skin with slow hot kisses. Her eyes went wide as he slipped a hand around her front, dangerously close to the waistband of her jeans. All coherent thought escaped her mind as he pulled at her earlobe with his teeth, and she immediately thought of the night they played truth or dare, bared their souls to each other.

"Please don't go," He whispered to her enticingly. "I want you here, close to me, where I can touch you, taste you...,"

Myka spun around and pressed her back against the gate. The chain was almost loose enough...

"You wanna play a game baby?" she wrapped the chain around his wrist as he grabbed her hand, securing it in place.

"Oooh, only if it involves you," He cackled drunkenly as he reached for her with his other hand. He grunted as she slipped through the gate, just out of his grasp. "What the?" He frowned as he tugged at the chain and laughed again and pried it loose.

"You see these guns? You think a chain can hold me?" He flexed his biceps proudly as he turned towards her, licking his lips in anticipation.

"What are you gonna do about it?" She taunted him.

"Oh, just you wait gorgeous," Pete ran for Myka as she turned around, and she easily vaulted herself over the tennis court net. Pete, grabbed the back of her blouse as he leapt over the net and the action sent them both spiraling to the ground in a crumpled heap. Pete struggled to find his footing as he pushed himself up, doing so only further entangled his legs. Myka smirked as she sat up next to him.

"You do like it rough," he grunted as he attempted to free himself. "Lucky for you I don't give up that easily."

"You don't huh?" Myka tugged her blouse lower, showing off her ample cleavage and she smiled sultrily at him, making sure he got a good look at her.

Pete stared at her slackjawed, his eyes wide, "You're so enjoying this." He tilted his head upwards to kiss her and Myka smiled slightly as he slumped forwards to the ground.  
"Glad to see I finally wore you out," Myka pressed her fingers to his throat and breathed out a sigh of relief. From behind her she heard the gate opening followed by heavy panting noises. It was Claudia.

She rested her hands on her knees as she fought to normalize her breathing.

"You two...are fast! Holy crap!" Claudia puffed out.

"Pete's out cold, can you help me lift him up?"

Claudia nodded and scurried over to Myka's side to assist her.

"How did you finally tire him out?"

"The last time we were drunk, he was ridiculously clumsy, more so then usual. I figured if I trip him up while on an adrenaline high I'd be able to knock him out even faster." Myka grunted as she moved Pete's body into a sitting position and slung one arm over her shoulder, Claudia did likewise. Working as a unit, they stood up together and began slowly walking towards the gate.

"And uh, your girls gave you assistance I take it?" Claudia teased as she nodded at Myka.

Myka laughed, "It was either that or I headbutted him again, which hurt by the way."

"Ah the power of the cleave." Claudia grinned at her.

"I just hope this works,"

Claudia nodded, "You and me both sister."

*

Several hours later, morning came. Thoroughly exhausted, the two women dumped Pete's body onto the bed before they hit the lights and called it a night, not bothering to change out of their current clothing. Myka was the first to rise, sleepily she rubbed at her eyes as she sat up in bed and she instinctively reached over and touched a hand to Pete's throat, checking to make sure he was still breathing. Satisfied that he was she climbed off the bed and began to make coffee.

A pained moaning caused her to turn around and she paused, watching warily as Pete sat up in bed. His expression was pained and dazed as he blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting to the still dark room.

"Pete?"

Myka sat down on the bed next to Pete.

"Say something, say anything, please."

_"Mykes? What happened? Did it work?"_

Pete touched his hand to his mouth and he bit his lip as he saw tears starting to form in Myka's eyes. Her entire body started to tremble, her lips quivered as she shook her head back at him.

"No," She whimpered. "No, it didn't, it didn't work," More tears fell from her eyes, staining her face, and at that point Pete felt as though his heart would break. He pulled her into his arms as she wept, holding her close as fresh tears spilled forth. He wanted to comfort her, tell her everything would be okay, and yet...

Claudia stirred and she grimaced as she stared at the pair.

"It didn't work, did it?"

Pete shook his head grimly as he pushed Myka back to hold her face in his hands.

_"Did I? Did I hurt you?"_

Myka anticipated his question and she framed his face in her hands as she kissed him.

"No Pete, you didn't, I'm okay."

Pete breathed out a relieved sigh and kissed Myka's forehead and tugged her close to his form. He stroked her hair softly as he cast a glance in Claudia's direction. Now what did they do?

From the silence a tinny buzzing noise filled the air, drawing their attention back to the present. Claudia rifled through the contents of her oversized purse hastily and dug out her Farnsworth. She wiped the back of her hand across her eyes as she flipped the device open and was greeted by Artie.

"Are you, have you been crying?" He asked her, his expression concerned.

"The goblet didn't work Artie."

"That much I figured, did it have any effect on Pete?"

"It made him act like he was drunk, and it brought his voice back, albeit temporarily."

"And now, he's the same as he was before?"

Claudia nodded. "Is there something else we missed, an additional element?"

"An additional element?" Artie's voice sounded distant, the cogs in his head spinning as he thought. "Claudia, Faunus's mother, her name was Canens correct?"

"Correct," Claudia and Myka replied in unison.

On the other side of the Farnsworth Artie tapped noisily at his keyboard, his eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him. He punched at the keys hastily and disappeared off screen for a few moments before reappearing, a pen clutched between his teeth. He proceeded to speak but stopped himself, taking the pen out of his mouth before doing so.

"I found something, it could be nothing, but it's something. All of you, all three of you, get on the first available flight back to South Dakota. I'll explain more when you've arrived." With that, the screen went black and Claudia snapped her Farnsworth shut. She tapped her fingers on the back of the Farnsworth nervously as Myka walked over to her, Pete at her side.

"Do you think he found something we missed? Something that might actually work?"

Myka clutched Claudia's shoulder nervously. "I hope so Claude, I really do."

*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an early treat for Halloween, here's the final chapter early, enjoy all!

***

Back again the trio found themselves in the air, only this time they were on a plane bound for home. Together. It felt as though Pete and Myka had been away from the Warehouse longer than two weeks, time feeling as though it had all blurred together. So much had happened so quickly, changed so quickly it was almost jarring. To see the familiar old structure once more at once filled the pair with a feeling of dread and also anticipation. What was it that Artie had discovered?

The door to the umbilicus leading into Artie's office opened easily, Trailer his tail swishing about happily behind him thundered into Claudia's waiting arms and nosed her face with kisses before he turned around and around in circles demanding pets and scratches.

Pete closed his eyes as he let his bags hit the floor. He smiled faintly as a tangy, sweet aroma filtered through his nose; honey-crisps. The Warehouse had missed him. The sound of approaching footfalls drew him from his reverie. Artie smiled warmly at the trio as he descended the stairs from the loft.

"Pete, welcome back." He nodded at Myka and Claudia. "Ladies."

Myka set her bags down as she approached Artie. "Artie, you said you think may have found something? Something that Claudia may have missed?"

Artie nodded. "Right to business then. First the artifact, can I see it?"

Claudia reached inside her oversized satchel and pulled out a large mylar bag, using a loose glove to hold it. She cautiously handed the bag over to Artie who had already snapped on a pair of purple gloves. He set the bag on the table and extracted the goblet carefully; a shower of sparks quickly followed and he jumped slightly at the disturbance.

"This is definitely it," Artie traced the inside of the goblet with a gloved fingertip, no moisture remained, only a slight residue. He stared at the group as he rubbed his fingers together. "Sticky, it's like jelly. What did you use to activate the cup?"

"Pete used orange soda."

"Orange soda?" Artie rolled his eyes at Myka's comment and Pete only shrugged. Artie held the goblet to his nose and took a whiff, "Definitely not orange soda, which probably means...," He searched around his office frantically and hurried over to his desk where a large mug of tea sat waiting. "Anything we pour in the goblet is turned into wine." Artie dumped the tea into the goblet and it obediently glowed to life. Setting the mug back on his desk Artie cautiously sniffed the goblet.

"Mmmhmm, I was right, wine."

"So we've found Jesus's wine cup?"

Artie paused and shook his head. "Claudia please, we have all six stone jars from the Wedding at Cana and besides why would he have a cup with a pagan symbol on it?!"

"Good point."

"Okay, so whatever we pour into the cup turns into wine. He whoever drinks it from becomes drunk, they pass out, the effects wear off like regular alcohol."

"And yet it was strong enough to bring Pete's voice back, even if temporarily." Claudia chimed in.

Myka stroked her chin thoughtfully, "What if there was something we could use with the cup that could not be chemically altered by it, but still retain the original effects produced by the artifact?"

"You mean like caffeine without the crash?" Claudia asked her.

"To put it in layman's terms then yes. Whether or not we have such a thing is another story..." Myka stopped speaking, her eyes falling on their boss. Artie stood quietly, tracing his fingertips lightly along the rim of the goblet, his motions hesitant and uncertain. He paused as his eyes met Myka's and he stilled his hand.

"You know what it is, don't you?"

Artie sighed and nodded. "I know of something, whether or not the something will work...is unknown."

He produced a cannister of neutralizer and plunked the goblet inside, a muted crackle of sparks followed. Screwing the lid on tightly he turned to the group and slung the cannister over his shoulder.

"Grab some safety goggles and face masks and come with me."

***

Several minutes later, the group found themselves in the Ancient Archives section of the Warehouse. Artie led the group throughout the massive space, taking them into an area populated by statues and stone sculptures from long forgotten civilizations.

"This is incredible, I've never seen so many different cultures gathered in one place." Myka paused as she stopped in front of one of statues. "That's Michelangelo's David!"

  
"He looks cold, think we can get him some pants?" Commented Claudia.

Pete snickered at Claudia's comment and slapped her on the shoulder.

"Artie, why are we in the Ancient Archives?"

"Protective gear please." Artie instructed the group as he pushed aside a curtained off area. "Canens, the mother of Faunus died a tragic death by the river, mourning for her love, which got me to thinking, what if water from the same river could be used in conjunction with the goblet?"

"There's no way that could even be possible, that river water is completely undrinkable and highly polluted it—"

Artie held up a hand, "Yes it's not fit for human consumption. And more importantly if it was—"

"Magic artifact water?" Interrupted Claudia and Artie scoffed.

"Yes magic artifact water, my point being it would likely kill anyone who came into contact with it. But I believe that the river itself is not enchanted."

"So what then?"

"If my theory is correct, in order for the goblet to restore Pete's voice, and leave him completely unharmed, the water would have to come from the purest source of all..." Artie stepped aside and gestured to an intricately carved stone altar in front of him.

"...The Well of Juturna."

Pete studied the stone altar curiously, if it was indeed a well it was certainly the strangest looking one he had ever seen. Figures holding pitchers were depicted on the stone surface standing at the side of a river collecting water, and others pouring it. The surface itself was smooth and showed no apparent openings. Pete shrugged as he stood at his full height.

_"This is a well?"_

Artie knocked on the altar with his fist and four separate spigots appeared on each side of the altar; silver colored streams of water gushed out, its color changed to an iridescent blue and back again to silver as it flowed. The water collected into a shelf at the bottom of altar, where it flowed into holes leading back into the altar itself.

"So what does it do?" Myka rested her hands on her knees as she leaned in for a closer look at the altar, eyes watching the ever-changing stream of water with curiosity. "And why is it in the Warehouse?"

"Whoever drinks from this well is made pure of mind, body, and soul...but...as with all artifacts there comes a catch. Juturna's tale is not one without its sorrows, there was a warrior Aeneas, a mortal man she was quite fond of who fell in battle. Fearing for his life, Juturna pulled him from the battlegrounds, desperate to save him!"

"Did she?" Artie shook his head at Claudia's question.

"It was already too late. Crushed, she retreated to her waters, mourning his death. Those who drank from the once pure waters were purified, restored, but at a price; their souls became consumed by a crippling sorrow, uncurable by mortal means. For those perched at Death's Doorstep it brought forth some precious little time, but ultimately, Death himself came. Or in this case, a woman wearing a winged helmet."

"The Goddess Juturna." Artie nodded at Myka's answer.

"Artie, I don't understand, you think that the water from this well could cure Pete? What if it makes him worse?!" Myka frantically ran her hands through her hair, she desperately wanted to help Pete but even still, at what cost?

Artie held up his hands, "Ying and Yang. Joy and Sorrow." He removed the goblet from the bag and dipped it under one of the spigots, catching the water. "Faunus was a joyful, jubilant god, Juturna, pure of heart wrapped in sorrow. If I'm right, the effects of the two artifacts will balance each other out."

Myka held her breath as Artie lifted up the cup.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Only one way to find out."

Artie studied the water inside the cup closely; it's color had changed to clear and it had no odor. He held the cup out to Pete and Myka stepped between the two men, her green eyes alight with tears.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Myka inhaled shakily, steeling her nerves as she stared back at her boss. "If this backfires, Pete will, will..."

"Trust in me Myka, for his sake, please." Artie tenderly brushed a long strand of hair from Myka's eyes and wiped away a stray tear. Myka turned around as she felt Pete squeeze her shoulder in reassurance and she stepped to the side. Pete had already removed his mask. Wordlessly she grasped hold of his hand, watching quietly as Artie handed the goblet to Pete.

Pete stared into the goblet's depths quietly, his eyes unreadable as the liquid slooshed around inside. Cautiously he held the cup to his nose and breathed in deeply, definitely not wine this time and definitely not orange soda. He closed his eyes and uttered a silent prayer.

_Please work, if not for my sake, but for hers._

He tipped the cup to his lips and drank, ice cold water hit his tongue and a bright light engulfed his vision. Visions raced before his eyes in a lightning fast blur, visions of war and of violence, his time in the Marine Corps, up to his neck in sand as he exchanged enemy gunfire out in the deserts of Afghanistan, time spent out in the field as a Warehouse Agent as he battled against the Spine.

He recalled vividly the day his best friend broke both his legs, a result of his demons with alcohol. More sorrow followed, the day of his father's wake, a parade of people passing through his house dressed in black as he sat with his face hidden from the world. So much pain, so much anguish. How could he pull through?

New visions came from the darkness, a small, tiny beacon of light, beckoning him, taunting him. Memories of the day he had fallen into the cauldron called out to him, the pain and fear in his partner's eyes as he fell to his death shining in his mind with crystal clarity. Blood gushed from his neck, his body crumpled like a puppet, lifeless and useless. He was useless, he was nothing. The water consumed him, and yet it gave him strength.

_No, drown me, let me go, let me...I'm useless to her this way!_

Warmth replaced the cold, wrapping him in rays of gold. For all his self-loathing he was loved, cherished, wanted. Needed. Visions of joy danced in his head. The love he felt when he first met Amanda, and the joy of their first kiss. The overwhelming feeling of surprise when his partner Myka handed him a crisp comic book he had long forever sought, her smile as bright as the sun. The night they had first slept together, wrapped in each other's arms as she petted his face, promising him she would forever stay by his side no matter what his heart believed otherwise.

Myka.

Her name tasted sweet on his tongue. It alone gave him life.

"Myka."

Pete's head throbbed painfully as he opened his eyes, his vision a blur as his surroundings slowly came into focus. Voices. He could hear voices, but it was all garbled and distorted to his ringing ears. He groaned as he tried to move.

"He's coming around, Pete? Pete are you alright?"

Pete blinked his eyes slowly and Myka's face came into focus.

"Hey," He croaked out weakly. "Did it work?"

Myka choked out a watery laugh and nodded. "I think it did."

"Welcome back. How do you feel?" Pete looked to the source of the other voice and found Vanessa staring back at him.

"Sore," He winced slightly as she pressed her fingers to his neck, checking his lymph nodes. "I feel like I was force choked by Darth Vader."

Vanessa smiled slightly and waved a crystal stick over his chest. In another hand she held a square metallic device made of brass and wood which seemed to work in conjunction with the crystal stick she held.

"How are his vitals?" Artie stepped behind Vanessa and she closed the device.

"I'm picking up no residual effects from the well water, physically he appears healthy." Vanessa stared at Pete closely as she checked his pulse. "How are you feeling emotionally? Any feelings of guilt or sadness?"

"Tired, and really relieved that I don't have to communicate using my hands any more." Pete cringed as his stomach rumbled. "Does hunger count as an emotion? I can't remember when I last ate anything."

At that moment Claudia entered his bedroom, her brown eyes glittering with excitement.

"Nurse Donovan to the rescue!" Claudia singsonged as she scurried to his side, in one hand she triumphantly held a large glass of milk, and in the other an equally large plate of cookies. Pete instantly sprang up.

"Oh my God Claudia thank you!" Pete grabbed two cookies from the plate and bit into one hungrily. He closed his eyes and sighed in appreciation, "Mmm, they're still warm too."

Myka grinned from ear to ear as she watched Pete eat. "I think he's going to be okay."

Vanessa smiled as she closed up her doctor's bag. "In that case I'm going to get going, I have a medical conference in Denver I have to be at in two hours."

Artie checked his watch, "Right and I need to get back to the Warehouse, as do you Miss Donovan! We need to do a full diagnostics spec on the Warehouse computers system ASAP!"

Claudia groaned, "I did that last month grumps remember?"

"We need to do it every month! Twice a month! Three..." Shouted Artie in retort as he smacked his fist against his open palm. Claudia immediately stood up waving her hands as she did.

"We wouldn't have to if you would only listen to me about the upgrades I was mentioning!" Artie waved her off as he disappeared out the door, Claudia followed after him. Vanessa chuckled and shook her head, trailing behind the pair. She paused as she neared the doorway, watching Pete closely as he sat up in bed.

"Myka, may I have a word with you please?"

"Sure," Myka turned back to Pete and gently squeezed his hand, "I'll be right back, save me some cookies."

Pete winked at her, "I'll try, emphasis on try."

Myka smiled at Pete and stepped away from the bed, she followed Vanessa out into the hallway.

"So, what's up?"

"You should know, what he just went through? It could have killed him. Physically he's fine, but here?" Vanessa gestured to her heart. "This is still recovering, as is his mind. The way the well works, on its own? Ultimately those with weaker hearts died faster, the water only sped up the process by clouding the mind."

"Is he going to be alright? The goblet, it canceled out the negative emotions, brought balance to the mixture, right?" Myka toyed with her hair as she stared back at Vanessa, her heart tight with fear. "Please tell me he's going to be okay."

Vanessa placed a comforting hand on Myka's arm, "Any negative after effects of the artifact are gone. As for Pete? He has his family, and most importantly he has you. As long as he knows he has those things he will be alright. The important thing for him to do now is rest, remind him why life is worth living."

"I'll see to it that he's taken care of, and that he gets plenty of rest."

"Good, and Myka? Take care of yourself."

Myka watched as Vanessa walked away, leaving her alone in the hall. She stepped back inside Pete's room and softly pulled the door shut, clicking the lock into place. A bright smile spread across her face as she crossed the room to Pete's bed. He chuckled as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"What?"

"You have chocolate all over your mouth," She laughed as she swiped her thumb across his lips. Pete caught her hand in his and pressed the back of her hand to his lips. He set the plate of cookies on the nightstand next to his bed and pulled Myka into his lap. Instinctively she rested her forehead against his and snuggled into his arms. Pete breathed shakily as he kissed her crown, his arms encircling her slender form as he fought to bring her even closer to his body.

"It's okay, I'm here." Myka reassured him; she cupped his face in her hands and softly stroked his cheeks, concern in her green eyes as she searched his features. "Talk to me, I'm here for you."

"Promise?" Pete pressed his lips to hers in urgency.

"Promise. Whatever visions you had when you were passed out? They were illusions, they weren't real, they—"

"They were memories, dark ones at first, really dark, so dark I thought I'd never see the light again." Pete exhaled shakily, pausing to catch his breath before he continued, "My Dad's wake, my time in the Corps, watching as my comrades died in my arms, the day you left us, left me...," Tears slipped past his eyes at this statement and it struck her heart like a red-hot knife, piercing her core. Still she remained silent, letting him speak. "Even that day, the day I died, saving you. I relived it all. It was like I was drowning, with no way back to the surface, and then..."

"And then?" Myka held her breath, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Something, something pulled me back. All of a sudden I remembered happier moments in my life, my Dad, the first wrestling match I won, meeting Amanda and the first time she and I kissed. But then I remembered even happier times still, that amazing smile you gave me when you gave me that comic book, that day you came back to the Warehouse and feeling so happy my heart could burst...,"

Pete pulled back slightly and grasped her hands in his, holding her gaze tight as he spoke, "Our first night together, I was terrified of what would come next, but you, you shattered those fears, and that alone gave me reason to come back. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't want to."

"You don't have to." Myka pulled him closer, pressing her mouth to his in an urgent kiss. Pete responded greedily in earnest, pushing her down on the bed beneath him. He nipped at her lips hard, stopping just long enough to pull down her t-shirt, exposing her cleavage. Pete sucked at her collarbone and she moaned as he kissed the tops of her breasts. Sitting back he pulled his shirt off, smiling slightly as Myka did likewise. Reverently he ran his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts in his hands. He pinched her nipples lightly through the fabric and she arched her back upwards, moaning in desire.

"God, you're so beautiful, I don't think I could ever get tired of looking at you, touching you, tasting you...," He groaned loudly as she bucked her hips against his, grinding against his hardening erection. "Fuck, Mykes."

Myka smirked up at him as she kissed him hard on the mouth, sucking on his bottom lip. "I always knew you liked to talk dirty, all those lewd hand signals you kept signing me."

Pete chuckled as he kissed her, "Oh you want dirty? I'll give you dirty."

Pete traced a trail along her skin with his tongue, dotting her skin with kisses as he moved lower and lower. He smirked at her devilishly as he slipped off her black slacks. The panties she had on were made of satin with a lace waistband, a deep dark wineberry color. The exact same style and color as the bra she had on. Pete propped himself up on his elbows, settling himself between her legs.

"Mmm, matching set. I always secretly loved your attention to detail." He teased as he fingered the thin lace waistband. Pete lifted up one of her legs and slipped a pillow beneath her bottom. Thinking better of it, he handed her a second pillow to place behind her head.

"Comfy?"

"Very," Myka purred. She pressed her foot against his crotch and Pete closed his eyes tightly, moaning in anticipation.

"Naughty." He hissed as he opened his eyes. Pete kissed the inside of her ankle softly, marking a path back to her thighs with his lips. Using his teeth, he tugged her panties down, tossing them to the side. Pete ran his thumb lightly across her clit and Myka moaned in response. She gasped as he applied his tongue, shock waves of pleasure raced through her body. Myka raked her fingers through his short hair, pulling him closer, urging him on.

"Tell me," Pete whispered huskily as he licked her slit from top to bottom making her moan even louder. "Tell me how badly you want it, how badly do you want me to bury my cock deep inside you?" Pete dipped his head down low and flicked his tongue across her clit in a circular pattern.

Myka cried out loudly, arching her back. Pete smirked slightly as he thrust his fingers inside her, his hand slick to the touch. "That bad huh?" Myka pressed her lips together tightly, and inhaled sharply, a tremor rocking her body. "Oh my God, even during love making your such a tease."

Pete tugged on her lower lip with his teeth, kissing her roughly. He growled in approval feeling Myka's hands in his hair, her nails biting into the nape of his neck, urging him on. He fisted her hair in his hands, dragging his lips across her jawline, biting and sucking hungrily.

"Lose the bra," he hissed.

Myka pushed him backwards, forcing him into a sitting position. She straddled him, smiling slyly as he leaned in to kiss her. Myka pressed a finger to his lips and halted his movements, "Not another move Lattimer," Myka rocked her hips against his hardened length teasingly, drawing out a breathy moan from Pete. She pulled down the straps of her bra slowly, letting it fall lazily to the floor. Pete drank in her form hungrily, his tongue darted out across his lips, his mouth suddenly very dry.

"Now tell me," Myka whispered enticingly, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear teasingly, "What will I do with you?" Her bare breasts brushed his chest, the sensation of skin against skin only served to amp up Pete's desire. "Do whatever you want to me," He whispered hoarsely.

Myka dragged her hands down lower and scooted backwards, focusing her attention on his tented jeans. She unzipped his fly and slid his pants down, his boxers following close behind joining the rest of their discarded clothing on the floor. Myka sucked on his lower lip as she wrapped a hand around his length, stroking him from base to tip, Pete thrust eagerly against her hand, sucking at her lips greedily.

"Lie back," she commanded breathily. Pete complied and she trailed a path down his chest, down to his abdomen. Pete closed his eyes tightly, his blood buzzed as she wrapped her lips around him. "Oh fuck, yes."

"You like that?" She whispered, dragging her tongue down his length and back up again to the tip. Pete managed a weak nod, unable to tear his gaze away. Myka stared back up at him with lust filled eyes, and Pete felt his heart beat faster.

"I love it when you take charge, oh." Pete moaned as he dipped his head. He fisted his hands in the sheets as she took him back into her mouth, giving him a hard suck and making him moan louder.

"I know you do," Myka replied breathily as she released him with a loud wet pop. She cupped his chin in her hand as she stroked him lazily, "Condoms?"

"In my night stand, hurry," Pete ground out through gritted teeth. Myka pushed herself up and dug through the drawer quickly; within moments she found a square foil package. Hastily she tore the wrapper open with her teeth and rolled it down Pete's hardened length easily. Grasping hold of the headboard she sank her self down upon him slowly. Pete however had no desire to go slowly and grabbed her hips, pulling her down upon him roughly.

"FUCK PETE!"

"That's the idea here isn't it?" He grinned at her cheekily earning him a playful slap across his pectoral.

Still holding onto the headboard Myka began to rock her hips against him and Pete rocked against her, moving in rhythm. The bed creaked noisily, the wet slap of flesh against flesh filled the room. Myka lowered her hands to Pete's chest, dark hair falling into her eyes as she moved her hips in a circular motion. She moaned loudly as Pete grasped her ass tightly, thrusting up into her.

"Been too long since the last time we did this," Myka purred as she nipped at his lips. "So much has changed, I'm still processing it all."

"Which part?" Breathed out Pete. "The part where I lost my voice, or the part where you and I decided to finally cross the invisible barrier between us?"

"All of it," Myka moaned.

"We waited too damn long, I waited too damn long, I should have told you how I really felt sooner," Pete cupped her face in his hands, holding her gaze as he matched her thrust for thrust. "I was too stupid."

Myka shook her head and placed her hand over his, "It doesn't matter now, all I want to focus on is this moment, here and now, with you where I belong."

Pete kissed her hard on the lips in response and rolled her beneath him. Pete slung one of her thighs over his hip and pulled out slowly and drove back into her. Pete moaned loudly as he gripped the headboard tightly with one hand and repeated the motion, gradually increasing his speed with his thrusts. Myka whimpered needily, and grasped hold of Pete's hand, guiding it to her center. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he thumbed the tight bundle of nerves, setting her aflame with his touch.

Myka dug her nails into his back, certain she'd draw blood as she felt the world drifting away around her. Pete moved faster still, burying himself deeper with each thrust. He howled loudly as she dug her heels into his ass and she came hard and fast, screaming his name.

Pete grunted loudly, stars appearing before his eyes as waves of ecstasy rolled over his body. Shakily he held up his weight on his hands, his vision clearing slowly. Pete pulled out carefully, tossing the used condom into the wastebin near his bed. With a contented sigh he rolled onto his back. Turning his head to the side he grinned and dragged Myka towards him. "C'mere sexy lady, give daddy some sugar."

Myka laughed, draping a long leg over Pete's form. Her long, dark hair fell into a curtain around her face as she leaned down to kiss him. Pete moaned into her mouth as she kissed him slowly, he smirked as he lazily brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"You keep kissing me like that and I think we're going to need to invest in a more serious form of birth control."

"Oh so it's my fault now is it? I seem to recall you had no issues strutting around the cabin naked."

Pete shifted his eyebrows playfully, "I didn't hear you complaining. Though I did hear a rather shocked gasp once."

Myka smacked his chest and Pete howled with laughter.

"How did I ever get so lucky to find a woman as perfect as you?" He whispered, his voice raw with emotion.

Myka nuzzled his nose, a warm smile on her face as she held his gaze.

"I'm still wondering how I got paired with a crazy man such as yourself." She whispered back.

"Oh, I'm crazy huh?" Pete chuckled, "You have any idea how crazy you were making me? Back at that cabin in those tight, sexy little jeans of yours?" He gave her a playful smack on the bottom for added emphasis.

Myka smiled wickedly, "Well I had to do something to pull you out of your lull."

"It worked," Pete pulled her closer and pressed his lips softly to hers.

"Seriously though Pete, you scare me like that again and I'll kick your ass."

Pete tilted her chin up and smiled, "And that's why I love you."

"I love you too Pete."

 **~FIN**  


End file.
